


Свободная вакансия

by MandoDiao



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Letters, M/M, Some Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганнибал Лектер заперт в больнице для особо опасных преступников, и у него обширная переписка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Из дела №8567/17 Письма, вырезки из газет, иное и прочее.

_Доктор Лектер,_

_К сожалению, должен сообщить, что Алекс Кромник более не может вести с Вами переписку и тем более ответить на Ваше объявление в Нэшнл Тетлер. Я взял на себя смелость вмешаться, заранее прошу прощения, если это покажется грубостью._

_По неизвестной мне причине мистер Кромник решил уехать в длительную поездку по Европе. По крайней мере, так он объявил всем своим близким друзьям и родственникам, прежде чем исчезнуть из города._

_с уважением,  
Добрый Самаритянин. _

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 15 декабря 1976

Дорогой Самаритянин,

Слава опережает меня, и неудивительно, что Вы наслышаны о моем отношении к человеческой грубости. Премного благодарен за пояснение. Однако уверенность, с какой Вы сообщили о судьбе мистера Кромника, наводит меня на размышления, что Вы лукавите. 

Будьте добры, удовлетворите мое праздное любопытство, какова причина, что добрый учитель начальных классов из Массачусетса оставил Соединенные Штаты и отправился в длительное путешествие? И что стало с приватной коллекцией видеофильмов с его учениками?

искренне Ваш,  
Г. 

П.С. Вы могли бы оставить свой почтовый адрес. 

 

_Доктор Лектер,_

_Не был уверен, что мое письмо дойдет до Вас, поэтому был крайне удивлен, увидев объявление. Боюсь, факт моего «лукавства» я должен оставить без комментариев, моя осторожность подсказывает, что недальновидно доверять эту информацию бумаге. Прошу простить за это, а также за то, что не могу дать точного адреса — частые переезды необходимы при моем роде занятий._

_К счастью, на один вопрос я могу ответить._

_Кто в детях пробудил сомненья,  
Да будет сам добычей тленья._

_с уважением,  
Добрый Самаритянин._

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 22 декабря 1976

Дорогой Самаритянин,

Не извиняйтесь за осторожность, в этом нет необходимости. Мое нынешнее пристанище далеко от идеала, и, боюсь, люди, работающие здесь, незнакомы с понятием «приватности». Подозреваю, что даже в Нэшнл Тетлер это объявление прочтет меньше людей, чем если бы я отправил полноценное письмо.

Приятно найти в случайном собеседнике ценителя Блейка, но случайном ли? Признайтесь, Вы бы написали мне и без участия мистера Кромника? Только не врите.

искренне Ваш,  
Г.

П.С. Я заметил, что Вы используете чернила Нудлер Полуночная Синь. Сам я предпочитал Пеликан 4001 Королевская Синь, значит ли это, что Вы обладатель винтажного 51-го Паркера? Когда-то у меня был 71, но это уже, можно сказать, прошлая жизнь. Сейчас мне позволяют лишь карандаши.

 

_Доктор Лектер,_

_У меня сложилось впечатление, что вранье для Вас так же оскорбительно, как и грубость, так как смею я? Будет ли достаточным признанием, если я скажу, что слежу за криминальной рубрикой с момента Вашего заключения, и Ваша любовь к Блейку упоминалась журналистами не раз?_

_Сам я не большой поклонник поэзии. Да и Вашей персоны тоже._

_К сожалению, 71 Паркер — роскошь, которую я не смогу себе позволить. О причинах я умолчу, иначе это будет слишком очевидно, а Вы же не любите очевидные вещи, да, доктор?_

_с уважением,  
Не такой уж и Добрый Самаритянин._

Приложение №1. Открытка. Печать штата Техас. Изображено застолье, животные сидят по кругу, во главе стола — буйвол. С одного из рогов свисает шапка Санта-Клауса.

_Сомневаюсь, что нынешний директор Вашего пристанища позволит духам Рождества проникнуть за каменные стены, словно на дворе снова 1851 год, и очередного священника ждет повешение за то, что он поставил наряженное еловое дерево в приходе._

_Я долго размышлял над тем, будет ли уместен мой знак внимания._

_И все же._

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 29 декабря 1976

Мой дорогой Пан,

А также друг животных и покровитель лесов. Я ведь могу Вас так называть, раз уж Вы не открыли своего имени? Благодарю за открытку, к сожалению, я получил ее после памятного дня декабря. Не без участия персоны, которую Вы уже упоминали. 

К вопросу об очевидном, возможно, духи Рождества все же пробились за эти стены и принесли любопытную весть об исчезновении Юэлла Суинни, известного как Тексарканский Фантом. Слышали что-нибудь в местных новостях? Или, может, Вы были непосредственным участником событий? Мне интересно, насколько _близко_ я прав.

По поводу 71 Паркера, черные аукционы Вам в помощь. Если мне не изменяет память, в Джонсборо как раз проходит один такой по пятницам в агентском бюро Копвела. Возьмите с собой наличные деньги.

искренне Ваш,  
Г.

П.С. Скажите, мой дорогой Пан, Вы обращались к специалисту из-за эмпатического расстройства? Многие именитые психиатры убили бы за возможность Вас консультировать.

 

_Доктор Лектер,_

_Ваша проницательность действительно поражает, без прикрас. К сожалению, не всем дан сей талант, и меня сильно разочаровала последняя статья в Американском Психиатрическом Вестнике авторства Ф. Чилтона под названием «Детская социопатия или ранние признаки монстра». Я честно ожидал большего, чем испорченные страницы про «отказ от социальных контактов», «три неправильных родительских пути» и «насилие над животными». С нетерпением жду Вашу разгромную заметку на следующей неделе._

_Потому что я, к примеру, всегда животных любил. В отличие от людей._

_Пан? Почему бы и нет, обращение не лучше и не хуже прочих. Как Вам будет угодно._

_Юэлл Суинни. Ему, наверное, сейчас уже за пятьдесят, как и его жене. Кто знает, какой бес мог вселиться в человека, который более 30 лет пробыл в заключении, а тут внезапно вышел на свободу? Разве исследования не говорят, что многие преступники кончают жизнь самоубийством после того, как понимают, что не могут жить обычной жизнью вне тюремных стен?_

_Я прошу прощения, если Вы решили, что я передразниваю Вашу манеру письма, по большей части это выходит у меня на автомате._

_Предположим, Вы правы об эмпатическом расстройстве, к чему это нас приведет? Мог ли кто-то прийти в дом к Юэллу Суинни, представиться, к примеру, репортером, и, только поговорив с ним пару минут, узнать, что это он убил восемь человек в 40-ых годах? Кто знает. Мог ли этот кто-то так же понять, что Суинни не собирается останавливаться сейчас, когда вышел на свободу? Оказал ли он услугу обществу, убив Юэлла и закопав в пустой могиле, где никто и никогда не найдет? Я спрашиваю теоретически, конечно._

_Время покажет._

_с уважением,  
Любитель уединения и природы._

 

24 сентября 1981 год

Возле Балтиморского Госпиталя для душевно больных преступников его встретил холодный моросящий дождь. Уилл поднял воротник и исподлобья посмотрел вверх. Он не стал задерживаться возле машины и быстро направился к главному входу, перескакивая через ступени бетонной лестницы, усеянные сухими листьями. 

Секретарша в приемной окинула его оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы: дешевое пальто, клетчатая рубашка, джинсовые брюки в каплях уличной грязи, простые ботинки. Он поправил очки, смотря в пол.

— Мне назначена встреча с доктором Чилтоном. На полдень. — Он быстро глянул на часы на запястье и снова поправил очки. 

Она поджала губы и проверила журнал. 

— Тернер?

Уилл кивнул. 

— Проходите. 

Кабинет Чилтона и сам походил на здание госпиталя, и если не цветом, то впечатлением, что директор пытался задавить зашедшего своей значимостью. Главным образом выделялся стол. Безвкусно огромный, тяжелый, из дорогого светлого фрамира с болотным оттенком. Сам Чилтон развалился в кресле и при его появлении даже не сделал попытку встать. 

— А-а, вы, должно быть, Тернер, да-да, проходите.

— Добрый день. 

Он сел напротив, слегка ссутулившись, и только тогда позволил себе короткий взгляд из-под очков.

— Интересно, я думал, что увижу наглого, амбициозного молодого человека, судя по вашей настойчивости. Где вы работали до этого?

— Последние три года в медицинском центре Шривпорта имени Девида Райнса. Там же прошел курсы повышения квалификации. Когда я услышал про вакансию, сам не ожидал от себя такого пыла. Но это из-за вас.

— Меня? 

— Вы вдохновили меня, доктор. 

— Неужели? — Чилтон самодовольно ухмыльнулся, его еще нельзя было назвать пожилым, ранние пятьдесят. — И как же?

— Я прочитал вашу книгу «Умное чудовище», заметки, статьи. У вас неординарный ум, а самое главное, это же благодаря вашей помощи ФБР поймали Чесапикского Потрошителя. Я был неприятно удивлен, когда в 76 премию «Человек года» дали не вам, а Джимми Картеру. Уж вы-то явно побольше сделали для общества, чем парень, который не знал, как справиться с напавшим на него кроликом. 

Уилл перевел дыхание и поправил очки, уставившись на свои руки.

— Прошу прощения, я просто ваш давний и горячий поклонник. Медицина — моя самая сильная страсть, и меня глубоко волнует, когда общество не признает своих героев. Я писал вам от всего сердца, и рад, что вы смогли уделить мне время. Работать под вашим руководством, пусть даже на время, моя наконец-то исполнившаяся давняя мечта. Простите. — Он сжал переносицу двумя пальцами. — В ваших глазах я, наверное, выгляжу как первокурсник.

Чилтон выдохнул сигаретный дым и светски улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть, как его эго жадно вслушивалось в слова. 

— Бросьте, Тернер. Ваша искренность пусть неумела, зато свежа. Я рад, что смог помочь коллеге, ведь я сам денно и нощно тружусь на благо науки. Но я должен вас предупредить: работа в госпитале потребует от вас полной отдачи. Здесь собраны самые ужасные преступники столетия, но, кажется, всем уже наплевать. Финансирование урезают каждый год, я даже не могу позволить себе секретаршу на полный день. Джессика, вы же видели Джессику, приходит на три часа. Персонала катастрофически не хватает. 

— Рад оказаться полезным.

— Когда вы готовы приступить?

— Хоть сейчас?

— Тогда за мной. — Чилтон потушил сигарету и поднялся.

Он шел впереди, рассекая коридор как полноправный хозяин, словно все здесь от и до принадлежало ему. Каждый камень, человек или мысль. По крайней мере, Чилтон явно так считал, устроив экскурсию. Уилл покорно держался на шаг позади и внимательно осматривался.

— Когда я заступил на должность директора, здесь творился настоящий бедлам. Больные были свалены в кучу в палатах, условий никаких. Представляете, каково юному уму попасть в лопасти психов, которые жили здесь годами? Мне пришлось много потрудиться, и только благодаря моему упрямству больница теперь выглядит как сейчас. Отделение первого эпизода по правую руку, хронические прямо. Но нам ниже.

— Они могут выходить?

— Кто? 

Двое охранников открыли железные двери с громким скрежетом.

— Из отделения первого эпизода. — Уилл бегло скользнул взглядом по синей униформе, кобуре и ключах на поясе и поспешил за директором следом на лестницу, ведущую вниз.

— Нет, конечно. Куда им идти? В МакДональдс? — Чилтон улыбнулся, продемонстрировав белые зубы. Уилл с готовностью скривился, что могло кое-как считаться за ответную ухмылку. — В любом случае, у нас закрытое учреждение. Все двери закрываются, решеток на окнах хоть и нет, но есть часовые осмотры, охрана на всех выходах и входах. 

— Выглядит как крепость.

Чилтон остановился возле следующей железной двери, за которой располагался цокольный этаж, и кивнул.

— А это она и есть.

За ними снова захлопнулась дверь, и от жуткого звука словно кусок свинца упал в желудок. Настоящее подземелье. Помещение было без окон, сплошной темный кирпич, свет не рассеивался, а прятался по углам одинокими светлячками. 

На посту за пластмассовым столом сидели два медбрата: один огромный, чернокожий, в светлой медицинской пижаме, которая должна была служить формой, он смотрел телевизор краем глаза, а на столе перед ним лежала книга; второй был гораздо субтильнее, может, чуть выше самого Уилла, с узким лицом и неприятным скользким взглядом.

В углу комнаты за стальной сеткой стоял закрытый на замок шкаф, через прорези виднелись дуло инъекционного пистолета и вилы на длинной ручке, как раз, чтобы безопасно транспортировать пациента на процедуры. Каталка, намордники, тележка для еды, аптечка на стене, шкаф с медикаментами за еще одной сеткой — больше ничего интересного.

— Днем дежурят два санитара, ночью — один. Здесь очень строгие правила, но ребята вам подскажут, что да как. Предупреждаю: утренние смены забиты старичками.

— Я не жаворонок, так что не думаю, что будет проблема. 

— Жена и дети?

— Что? — Уилл моргнул, вынырнув из своих мыслей. — А, — он поправил очки и смущенно улыбнулся. — Нет. Я один. А вы, доктор Чилтон?

— Ученая элита у женщин не в почете. Им подавай опасных байкеров или каннибалов из криминальной хроники. Знаете, порой мне кажется, что я его личный секретарь. Ему постоянно пишет всякий сброд, одна дама даже предлагала своего ребенка для праздничного ужина.

— Кому?

Чилтон фыркнул:

— Доктору Лектеру, конечно. Он наша погасшая звезда. Раньше не было и месяца, когда ко мне не просились журналисты и авторы кулинарных журналов, слава богу, сейчас мы можем вздохнуть спокойно. Мир забыл его, как забывают все несущественное. Пойдемте, я покажу вам ваших пациентов. Я надеюсь, вы не из пугливых?

Уилл покачал головой, и Чилтон загадочно добавил:

— А стоило бы. Ребята, возьмите пиджак мистера Тернера, теперь он работает с вами. Кстати, почему вы не продолжили учиться? 

Санитары повесили его пиджак в один из шкафчиков для одежды, и, стоя в одной клетчатой рубашке, Уилл почувствовал себя раздетым. Он откинул мокрые волосы со лба.

— У меня есть один очень серьезный недостаток для учебы, — он невесело усмехнулся. — Я плохо себя чувствую в местах, где много народу.

— Ну, здесь вас ждет небольшая, но колоритная компания. Придется привыкнуть. Идемте. 

Уилл помедлил перед последней дверью и, судорожно вздохнув, сделал первый шаг. Остальные дались ему легче. Коридор был длиной не более 70 метров, зато широкий, с низким каменным сводом. По обе стороны располагались тюремные камеры.

— Знакомьтесь, Питер Бернардон. Паранойя, агрессия, целый набор серьезных когнитивных нарушений. Один из наших самых старых пациентов. Убил сотрудницу на конюшне, где работал, засунул ее в живот мертвой лошади и зашил. ФБР поймало его, когда он пытался точно так же расправиться со своим социальным работником. 

В еле освещенной камере справа на углу койки сидел, как примерный ученик, худой мужчина. Тюремная роба висела на нем мешком и топорщилась на коленках. Волосы, выстриженные на висках, были взлохмачены как хохолок испуганной птицы. Он смотрел куда-то в угол. Уиллу показалось, что он увидел там какое-то движение. 

— Он плохо ест?

— Сейчас уже лучше, не правда ли, Питер? — произнес Чилтон громче необходимого. 

Мужчина вздрогнул, но не повернулся, вжав голову в плечи. Костлявые руки покоились на бедрах, а скрученные пальцы слегка подергивались. 

— Раньше отказывался, но после того, как мы подержали его неделю связанным, ест как миленький. 

— Связанным?

— Чтобы подумал над свои поведением. Подгузники, питание через трубку, отличный воспитательный элемент. Не волнуйтесь, вы еще увидите их в действии. 

— Разве это необходимо?

— Иногда нужно быть жестоким для их собственного блага. Следующий пациент — доктор Абель Гидеон. — Его камера закрывалась на железную дверь с небольшим окошком сверху и щелью для подноса. — Добрый день, доктор. — Чилтон гулко постучал по двери.

— Добрый день, доктор Чилтон, — раздался хорошо поставленный голос с легким эхом от камеры. 

— Как вы себя чувствуете на новом месте? Уже не так же вольготно, как было в Вашингтоне?

— Спасибо, не жалуюсь. 

Лицо Чилтона рассекла довольная ухмылка.

— Гидеон, — вспомнил Уилл. — Это разве не тот, кого поймали сперва вместо Чесапикского Потрошителя?

— Именно. Потом он убил медсестру и сбежал из нашей клиники. Больше такого не повторится, уж я вам обещаю. Совсем недавно Вашингтон снова перевел его под наше ведомство. Приятно вернуться в родные стены, да, доктор Гидеон?

— Как говорится, дома даже стены лечат, — снова раздался голос из камеры. — Проводите экскурсию новому сотруднику? Должно быть, вы впечатлили директора, раз уж он сам занялся этим. Обычно он скидывает новичков на санитаров и даже не помнит их имена. Спросите его, кто сейчас на смене, и сами увидите. Ваша память уже не та, доктор. Может, это последствия травмы, которую я вам нанес? Вы так не думаете?

Уилл заметил, как Чилтон непроизвольно коснулся своего костюма в районе живота.

— Хрестоматийный социопат. Если будет вести себя вызывающе, можете использовать любые дисциплинарные наказания, Тернер. Мое личное разрешение. Не будем здесь задерживаться. — Он указал на камеру напротив, где в темноте другой заключенный лежал на койке, сжавшись под одеялом. — А это Ирвин Миггз. Местные его прозвали Многосторонний Миггз. 

— Почему? Он талантлив?

— Не в тех сферах, о каких можно упомянуть в приличном обществе. — Уиллу показалось, что Чилтон кого-то цитировал. — Мочится на посетителей, кидается спермой, как-то прокусил себе руку насквозь. Очень проблемный пациент. Шизофрения, галлюцинации, приступы. 

— Вы пытались его лечить?

— Без толку. Любой внешний фактор может спровоцировать у него агрессию, после чего еще неделю не разговаривает, а только скулит от страха. Ни один врач не любит задерживаться возле его камеры, так что мы даем ему аминазин или галоперидол, если начинает дебоширить.

Чилтон прошел дальше, и конец коридора существенно отличался от всего, что видел Уилл: с одной стороны обычная стена и шкаф под халаты, а напротив — камера в два раза больше обычной за пуленепробиваемым стеклом с небольшими, размером с хоккейную шайбу, отверстиями. В дальнем углу — железный, закрытый лоток. Камера была пуста.

— Впечатляет, — наверное, впервые за весь разговор с Чилтоном искренне произнес Уилл. 

Вызывающая стерильно-белая комната, будто вырезанная из чьего-то дома и помещенная сюда, в подвал темницы. Похожая одновременно и на аквариум, и на стекло, за которым хранится редкий вид бабочки. Очень-очень редкой бабочки. 

— Чтобы принять такого гостя, как Ганнибал Лектер, нам пришлось существенно пересмотреть все возможные меры безопасности. Как видите, мы справились. Шесть лет он пребывает в нашей больнице, и лишь раз мы были беспечны. Три года назад Лектер пожаловался на боль в груди, и, пока охранник отвлекся, а медсестра расстегивала ему смирительную рубашку, чтобы установить датчики, он напал на нее. Вот, что он с ней сделал.

Уилл взял замусоленную фотографию на автомате, и, прежде чем успел закрыться, изображение хлынуло в разум. Он услышал писк кардиомонитора, ощутил вкус крови во рту и мякоть кожи под зубами. Ни ярости, ни боли, только спокойствие. Безбрежное, сильное течение. Сила и могущество. Он медленно закрыл глаза и произнес:

— Обманул раз — позор тебе, обманул два — позор мне.

— Лектеру больше меня не провести, — кивнул Чилтон, забирая фотографию. — И, надеюсь, это послужит вам уроком. Он может казаться сколько угодно вежливым и интеллигентным, но, стоит вам зазеваться, Тернер, он вырвет ваши гланды прямо через шею. Не забывайте об этом, когда будете на смене. 

— Не забуду. Где он?

— На прогулке. Его адвокат снова выбил ему одну в день. А теперь вернемся в мой кабинет, нужно подписать последние бумаги.


	2. Chapter 2

Нэшнл Тетлер от 12 января 1977

Мой дорогой Пан,

Прошу прощения за задержку. Мою почту отложили на неделю за «отсутствие сотрудничества» с моей стороны к Ф. и его попыткам препарировать мой мозг с деликатностью тупой ножовки. Кажется, моя статья имела больший успех у публики, чем я ожидал, за что меня и попытались наказать. Однако дорогой Ф. забывает, что «наказание» — это мера, применяемая, чтобы человек изменил свое поведение, а я по-прежнему не намерен ему помогать.

Я подумал, что с моей стороны будет так же правильным ответить любезностью на любезность. 

Вы упоминали частые переезды, но, я думаю, у вас есть тихое убежище. Где-то возле воды. Вы заядлый рыбак, кто-то научил вас премудростям рыбной ловли, и вы находите в этом процессе утешение и покой. Это был ваш отец? 

Из всего дома вы используете только одну комнату, она служит вам и спальней, и кухней, и рабочим кабинетом. Вы гордый хозяин больше чем пяти собак. Вы одиноки и сублимируете на них заботу и любовь. Вы также искали свое предназначение в структурах правопорядка, но не прошли какие-то из психологических тестов. Не просто какую-то анкетированную ерунду, а серьезные тесты. Я ставлю на ФБР. 

А теперь мой совет.

Если вы действительно взялись за это трудное ремесло, если вы уверены, что это то, чем вы хотите заниматься, чего жаждет ваша душа — причинять боль плохим людям, вершить правосудие, стать судьей человеческих страстей, вам следует стать гораздо осторожнее. 

Избавьтесь от собак. Избавьтесь от дома. От той работы, которую выполняете сейчас. От близких людей или тех, кто считает вас другом. На этом пути вы будете один и только один. Ваши знания полицейского процедурала помогут обойти их ловушки и крючки, но, только создав себя заново, вы сможете охотиться среди людей безнаказанно. 

Не бойтесь, вы не допустили никаких ошибок. Не жалейте, что написали мне. Вы не знали, что мое обоняние гораздо сильнее, чем у обычного человека, и ваши письма хранят гораздо больше информации, чем вы полагали. Но только для меня, а я этими знаниями делиться не намерен. 

Удачи. 

искренне Ваш,  
Г.

 

_Доктор Лектер,_

_Излишняя самонадеянность может сыграть с любым дурную шутку. Ваше письмо было как пощечина. Простите, что долго не отвечал. Я не мог найти слов, меня переполняла ярость и стыд, но сейчас я отрезвлен и понимаю, что отделался малой кровью. Благодарю. На этот раз абсолютно искренне._

_Мне хочется тешить себя мыслью, что вас хотя бы отчасти волнует моя судьба, но я вполне осознаю, что реальность далека от желаний. Вам «интересно», как все обернется, и не более._

_Также хочу отметить, что ваши манипуляции не остаются незамеченными, доктор. Если я откажусь от своего окружения, что у меня останется? Наша переписка? Чтобы я доверился единственному человеку, который меня по-настоящему понимает, и жил бы каждый день, представляя, как говорю с вами? Потому что письма показались бы суррогатом вместо настоящей встречи?_

_В эту игру могут играть двое, доктор. Конечно, ваш опыт не сравнится с моим, но у меня еще есть время отточить свои навыки._

_И раз уж пока что у меня нет причин не подыграть вам, я хочу сделать вам подарок. Надеюсь, он придется вам по вкусу._

_с уважением,  
Любитель-рыболов. _

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 16 февраля 1977

Мой дорогой Пан,

Я рад, что вы решили возобновить нашу переписку, уверен, решение далось вам нелегко. Говорить о доверии между нами еще рано, надеюсь, со временем мы его достигнем. 

Вы все еще злитесь на меня, не отрицайте. Манипуляции — естественный инструмент, которым люди пользовались от начала времен, чтобы заставить других делать то, что необходимо, однако способ действует, только если объект манипуляций ни о чем не подозревает. Теперь вы знаете. А значит, хотите быть направленным в той же мере, как и тот, кто хочет направлять. Какой смысл в гневе? 

Судя по новому букету, которым богато это послание, вы нашли нового нарушителя спокойствия. И сменили декорации. Гамамелис весеннецветущий. Как вам Вирджиния в это время года? Богатый улов? Вы не выставляете свои жертвы напоказ, а мое любопытство к газетной хронике другого штата может вызвать нездоровый интерес у местного управления. Поделитесь. Используйте смывающиеся чернила, и я обещаю, что ваше признание умрет вместе со мной. 

Боюсь, ничего в доказательство чистоты своих намерений принести не могу. 

Акт чистой веры. Как вам? Можем быть, и не такой уж чистой, если вы найдете в доме моей третьей официальной жертвы оленью голову. Не забудьте захватить охотничий нож, он может пригодиться.

искренне Ваш,  
Г.

П.С. Если переживаете за мое чувствительное обоняние, будьте добры, поменяйте свой лосьон после бритья. Такой мог выбрать только ребенок. 

 

_Доктор Лектер,_

_И отчего ваши просьбы больше походят на требования? Я не жалуюсь. Так гораздо честнее, чем если бы вы обходились бесконечными экивоками благовоспитанного общества. Мы оба знаем, что кроется за этим фасадом, как бы он ни был прекрасен._

_Акт слепой веры? Вы переоцениваете мою религиозность, доктор. Я не верю никому, включая себя. Порой себе даже меньше всего, особенно сейчас, когда мои кошмары настолько реальны._

_Сегодня я очнулся на крыше своего дома. Как вам? Я не страдал лунатизмом с самого детства, и сейчас не могу сказать, что это связано с тем, что у меня проблемы с принятием агрессии. Чужой или своей. Что скажете, доктор? Каков мой диагноз?_

_Я посетил охотничий домик Кристофера Уорда. Вы пытались меня подкупить? Нет, конечно, нет. Это было бы слишком вульгарно. Вы могли сдать ФБР информацию, где меня ловить, но не сделали этого. Я не переполнен благодарностью, однако принимаю ваш аванс доверия и утолю ваше любопытство._

_Не так, как вы думаете._

_Ищите в следующем выпуске Нэшнл Тетлер объявление о пропаже собаки по кличке Поганка. Вы все поймете._

_с уважением,  
Любитель-рыболов, который пахнет теперь Terre d’Hermès. _

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 25 февраля 1977

Потерялась собака. Кличка «Поганка». Рост средний, телосложение худощавое, последний раз видели возле аптеки Пиксвиль на Седьмой улице. Очень дружелюбна, страдает, если оставить в одиночестве, но быстро заводит друзей. Даже без их согласия. Если увидите, будьте осторожны, собака подлежит усыплению. 

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 2 марта 1977

Мой дорогой Пан,

Благодаря вашей откровенности и репортажу мисс Лаундс о грибных плантациях, картина произошедшего, наконец, сложилась. Вас можно поздравить, улов нынче вышел богатый. Теперь, когда мы обменялись любезностями и закрепили наше знакомство, как насчет первого шага на тонком льду дружбы? Я настаиваю.

У меня есть догадки по поводу ваших ночных блужданий. В знак честных намерений и того, что я действительно обладаю знаниями о вашем недуге, я опишу те симптомы, которые вы пожелали скрыть. Приступы жара, головная боль, потеря времени и ориентации, постоянная слабость, рвота и тошнота. Галлюцинации. Расскажите, что вы видите, и я с радостью помогу вам. Или о своем детстве, откуда вы родом, без лишних подробностей, если хотите, только общие факты, до остального я догадаюсь и сам. 

искренне Ваш,  
Г.

П.С. Ваше прошлое письмо, которое вы, обуреваемый сомнениями, несколько дней носили во внутреннем кармане пиджака, доставило мне гораздо больше удовольствия. Из всех ароматов дома Hermes я предпочту ваш чистый, настоящий запах. Пусть и со сладкими нотками болезни. 

 

_Доктор Лектер,_

_Дружба? Серьезно? Между нами?_

_Не смешите. В то время как вы пытаетесь выменять на мое здоровье доступ к моим мозгам, вы рассчитываете лишь хорошенько позабавиться. Причем за мой счет. Полагаю, выбор развлечений там, где вы сейчас находитесь, весьма скудный, но это не отменяет того факта, что я не намерен вестись на эту уловку._

_Я не позволю разбирать себя на куски по коробкам и маркировать их на свое усмотрение. Я, может, и болен, но не выжил из ума._

_И вы все равно скажете, что со мной, и не позволите мне умереть, ведь что может быть лучше, чем переписываться с убийцей, который однажды может прийти и за вами. Не думали об этом?_

_странно, но все еще с уважением,  
Любитель-рыболов._

_П.С. Или мои глаза меня обманывают, или вы что, заигрываете со мной, доктор?_

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 9 марта 1977

Мой дорогой Пан,

Головная боль делает вас грубее, чем обычно вы себе позволяете. Должно быть, она невыносима, а потому я вас прощаю. На этот раз. 

У меня не было цели держать косточку возле голодной собаки, заставляя делать трюки для собственного удовольствия. Будь так, я бы и вовсе не стал упоминать вашу болезнь и лишь смотрел бы, как вы сгораете заживо в клетке из собственный костей. Вы знаете это. 

Сходите к неврологу, выберите врача по своему усмотрению. Настаивайте на МРТ, не уходите, пока они не найдут очаг энцефалита. Кстати, до этого вы могли догадаться и сами, уделяй вы своему здоровью чуть больше внимания.

Вы могли прекратить писать мне, а не горячо обвинять во всех грехах, так что это дает мне надежду. Аппетит приходит во время еды, так что начнем с чего-то более легкого? Как насчет имени? Вы знаете мое, будет справедливым, если я буду знать, как зовут и вас, мой дорогой друг. Фамилия меня не интересует. 

Вы вряд ли сможете отправлять письма из больницы так же часто, как и раньше, но и я никуда не тороплюсь. Все время вселенной у наших ног. 

искренне ваш,  
Г.

П.С. А вам бы хотелось, чтобы я с вами заигрывал? И что вы будете делать, если ответ на ваш вопрос «Да»?

 

Приложение №2. Больничная салфетка

 _Я вижу мертвых и разговариваю с ними._

 

24 сентября 1981 год

— Тернер, спишь с открытыми глазами?

Уилл моргнул и перевел взгляд на чернокожего санитара. Барни Мэттьюс. Тридцать восемь. Главный дежурный в отделении для особо опасных. Книга на столе, которую санитар читал до этого, оказалась Фаустом.

— Чаще, чем бы хотелось, — он невесело улыбнулся.

— Если собираешься отключаться во время смены, лучше перевестись в другое отделение. Без обид. Здесь пара секунд может стоить тебе жизни.

— Я знаю, это не повторится, — он вздохнул. — Раз здесь так опасно, почему ты сюда устроился? 

Барни сложил свои огромные руки на столе и сцепил в замок. 

— У черного с бывшей судимостью меньше альтернатив, чем может показаться. Зато я использовал свое время с пользой и закончил курсы психиатрии. Ночью здесь тихо, я мог заниматься без помех. Иногда мне даже помогали. 

— Доктор Лектер?

— В том числе. Если будешь относиться к нему уважительно, он будет уважителен к тебе. А ты?

У Барни был мягкий, спокойный взгляд, и Уилл встретил его без страха. 

— Честно? Сам еще не знаю.

— Если ты ищешь сенсацию для газеты, не стоило заморачиваться. Здесь были сотни до тебя и ушли ни с чем. 

— Сенсации меня не интересуют. Деньги тоже.

— Скажи еще, что и не из-за доктора Лектера.

Уилл улыбнулся шире: 

— Не только. 

— Я вижу, что ты умнее, чем хочешь показаться доктору Чилтону, но предупреждаю. Везде, кроме этой комнаты и нашей комнаты для переодеваний, стоят микрофоны и камеры. Если он заподозрит, что ты ведешь двойную игру, последствия тебе не понравятся. 

— Обещаю, от меня не будет проблем. Отработаю этот месяц и вернусь домой. 

— Хотелось бы верить. На чокнутого фаната ты вроде не похож.

— Спасибо, — Уилл подавил смешок.

— Через час моя смена закончится, и ты останешься один. Если что, не стесняйся звать охрану. Лучше прослыть трусом, но остаться в живых. В семь раздашь ужин, посуду заберешь еще через час. Не забудь заполнить журналы наблюдения, пиши все, что покажется тебе странным. В основном, со всеми можно перекинуться парой слов…

— Но не с доктором Лектером, я знаю. 

— Не рассказывай ему ничего о себе. Без шуток. Ты знаешь, как образовалась вакансия, на которую ты пришел?

— Нет.

— Гейб повздорил с доктором и исчез, не оставив следов. Думаю, он уже мертв. ФБР допрашивало Лектера в течение четырех часов, а он сложил им курочку, которая, если дернуть ее за хвост, качает клювиком. Он, может, и сидит за пуленепробиваемым стеклом, но руки его длиннее, чем у дьявола. Будь осторожен. 

— Спасибо, Барни. 

 

Он услышал, как Мэтью, второй санитар, провез тележку с доктором обратно по коридору, сработал электронный замок, и снова настала тишина. Оставив тележку в конце коридора, он вернулся вразвалку на пост.

— А ты, значит, новенький. 

Уилл почувствовал себя, как на досмотре. За несколько секунд молчания Мэтью взвесил, измерил и разобрал его по частям. Нет, не частям. Они встретились глазами, и Уилл едва удержался от зеркальной ухмылки. По косточкам. Шестое чувство подсказывало, что с ним нужно быть настороже.

— Как тебе тут? — голос был тихим и вкрадчивым и удивительно ему шел. 

— Интересно. 

— Это пока что. Скоро все превратится в рутину. Обыденность. Скуку. Одни и те же лица, изо дня в день. 

— Тогда что тебя держит?

— Редкие моменты развлечения, — Мэтью улыбнулся какой-то внутренней шутке, и Уилл почему-то вспомнил об изуродованной медсестре, — и приятная компания. 

— Ты о заключенных или докторе Лектере?

— Хотел бы я посмотреть, как вы сработаетесь, да не судьба. Конец смены. — Он пожал плечами и, сделав два шага по ступеням, обернулся. — Ах да, доктор нынче наказан. Чилтон распорядился включить телевизор после десяти вечера на полную громкость на третьем канале.

Мэтью подмигнул и ушел наверх, прогремели тяжелые двери. Уилл посмотрел на часы. До ужина оставалось полчаса. Он подтянул Фауста ближе, открыл в начале, и первые строчки, попавшиеся на глаза, прозвучали в его голове, словно пророчество трех ведьм из Макбета.

_И грозные врата, которых избегает_  
Со страхом смертный, смело нам открой  
И докажи, пожертвовав собой,  
Что человек богам не уступает. 

 

Уилл закрыл книгу, откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. Холодная вода хлынула под пальцами, шум реки окутал его, как в кокон, и он расслабленно выдохнул. Спокойствие сегодня ему еще пригодится.

Двадцать минут спустя он заполнил подносы с едой и расставил их на высокой тележке. От нижних к верхнему. От входа до самого конца коридора. От невиновных до чудовищ. Уилл потянул тележку, и колесики вздрогнули, перекатившись через решетку, отделяющую пост от заключенных.

Питер Бернардон забрал свой ужин и тут же спрятался в дальний угол, будто боясь, что Уилл попробует схватить его за руку. 

У следующей двери Уилл отодвинул заслонку и протянул поднос внутрь.

— А, мистер Тернер. Уже настало время ужина? — Судя по звукам, Гидеон встал с кровати и подошел к двери с другой стороны. — Как вам наше гнездышко? Правда, очаровательно?

— Я видел и очаровательнее.

Раздался смешок.

— И правда. Отдадите мне поднос просто так? А как же угрозы или вечное «не устраивайте неприятности, и я не устрою неприятности вам»?

— А вы хотите, чтобы я вам угрожал, доктор Гидеон?

Результатом был еще один смешок.

— Благодарю, мистер Тернер. 

Уилл поставил заслонку на место и медленно подвел тележку к камере Миггза, уже зная, что тишина в его камере не сулила ничего хорошего. Худой, невысокий мужчина в синем тюремном комбинезоне стоял к нему спиной, его плечи тряслись будто от рыданий. 

— Ваш ужин, — вежливо обратил на себя внимание Уилл и тут же пожалел об этом.

Миггз развернулся: его штаны были расстегнуты, маленький член торчал из приспущенных на худые бедра трусов, и струя окатила Уиллу ботинки, капли попали на руки, одежду и немного на лицо.

— Ахаха! — визгливо рассмеялся Миггз, качая членом из стороны в сторону, пачкая мочой пол и стены в камере. — Получил, да?! Получил? Будешь знать, как шнырять возле Миггза! Никто меня не проведет, никто!

Запах мочи ударил в нос, капли стекли по его щеке, рукам, еще теплые, пропитали белый халат. Уилл на секунду прикрыл глаза и вытер рукавом лицо.

— Ирвин, возьмите поднос, иначе останетесь голодным. 

Миггз странно сглотнул и уставился на Уилла, словно тот сказал что-то ужасное. Он резко метнулся за койку, спрятавшись там от его взгляда. 

— Нет!

— Я не повторяю дважды, Ирвин.

— Нет-нет-нет! — он бешено замотал головой. — Не надо жилета! И капельниц! Я больше не буду, нет! Это последний раз, Миггз больше не будет писать мимо унитаза! Нееет! — его визгливый крик заставил Уилла поморщиться, и он убрал поднос на тележку и покатил ее дальше. 

Перед последней камерой ему пришлось обойти тележку и приподнять ее над железным бортиком на полу, чтобы вкатить за собой к стеклянной камере. Сердце застучало быстрее, в ушах будто зажужжали мухи, он взял верхний поднос и, сделав незаметный вдох, повернулся. 

Каким-то чудом он даже не вздрогнул. Словно пойманный в свете фар олень, он замер, глядя в спокойное лицо буквально в полуметре от себя. Ганнибал Лектер собственной персоной стоял сразу же за стеклом, с вежливым вниманием оглядывая его с ног до головы. 

— Добрый вечер. — Он с усилием закончил движение и выпрямился. Еще большего усилия ему стоило повернуться к доктору спиной и пройти к стальному ящику для передач, будто ничего не произошло.

— Добрый ли, мистер Тернер? — произнес доктор, следуя за ним за стеклом на шаг позади, краем глаза Уилл видел его тень. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом. 

— А слухи здесь разносятся быстро.

— Весьма. Как ваша первая смена? Вы так себе ее представляли?

Уилл выдвинул ящик и замер.

— Нет, — он усмехнулся и покачал головой, — точно нет. Ваш ужин. 

Лектер передвинул за веревку ящик к себе и забрал поднос, не спуская с Уилла взгляда, будто ждал какой-то реакции. 

Больше увиливать было невозможно, и Уилл посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, ожидая, что его тут же засосет в трясину из чудовищных видений. Глаза Лектера были темно-красного оттенка. Ничего. Пусто. Он удивленно моргнул.

— Что-нибудь еще, мистер Тернер?

— Доктор Чилтон распорядился включить телевизор на полную громкость на канале с проповедями. 

— Ну что ж, раз был такой приказ, значит, так и нужно поступить. Вы накажете Ирвина за его выходку?

Уилла не оставляло чувство, что что-то пошло неправильно. Каким образом он позволил втащить себя в разговор, ведь он вообще не собирался с ним болтать? Тем более так, будто они столкнулись где-то в кафе возле работы.

— За что? Он болен и не отвечает за свои действия. 

— Я тоже болен и не отвечаю за свои действия? — во взгляде Лектера промелькнуло любопытство.

— А вы хотите повторить его подвиг с прицеливанием?

Лектер не ответил, приподняв бровь, и Уилл слегка улыбнулся: 

— Приятного аппетита, доктор.


	3. Chapter 3

_Доктор Лектер,_

_Хоть я и не люблю больницы всем сердцем, я уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько в здравом рассудке. Хочу выразить вам благодарность. В разумных границах, конечно._

_Я родился в штате Луизиана. Мать я не помню, и все детство мы с отцом колесили по штату, пока он искал работу. Когда мы оставались совсем на мели, он чинил лодочные моторы. Да-да, я знаю, о чем вы думаете. В семьях, где присутствует насилие, дети рано учатся эмпатии. Естественный способ самозащиты и выживаемости. Я не считал его плохим отцом, а он не видел меня ущербным. Однако, раз технически я могу понять любого, мое мнение вряд ли послужит его оправданием._

_Откровенность с вами аукнется мне самым неприятным образом, и все же моя собственная рука подписала мой приговор._

_Обман, который всем сердцам знаком,_  
Приносит вред и тем, кто доверяет,  
И тем, кто не доверился ни в чем. 

_Обманете ли вы мое доверие? Шаг сделан, печать скреплена. Скажите, замерзшее озеро нашей дружбы, по которому мы идем, не то же самое, где заточен Люцифер в сердце ада — самый великий предатель в истории Божественного? Я бы сказал, что ваша метафора — удачное совпадение, но совпадение ли? Вы веруете, доктор? Я думаю, да._

_Истово и непреложно._

_с уважением,  
Любитель-рыболов, вернувшийся с новыми силами. _

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 27 апреля 1977

Мой дорогой Пан,

Раньше верили, что если в комнату залетел голубь, держа в клюве травинку или веточку, то вскоре хозяевам принесут добрые вести. Сами того не зная, вы принесли мне нечто большее — надежду. 

Он расправляет мне крыло.  
И рабством тешится моим.

Знайте, моя рука никогда не поднимется, чтобы прервать ваш полет и связать ваши крылья. Поверьте тому, кто еще помнит ветер свободы.

Вы не должны чувствовать вину за то, что хотите открыться, мой дорогой друг. Это лишь проблема нашего современного общества, что они не понимают того огромного потенциала, что в вас заложен. Это их упущение и растрата. Ваша уникальность — и благословение, и крест, который вы будете нести до конца своей жизни. Одиночество лишь спутник, которого вы вольны взять с собой или оставить. 

Вы упоминали, что видите мертвых и говорите с ними. Вы видите среди них вашего отца? Это же он научил вас рыбачить? Сходите с ним на реку еще раз и поговорите, на этот раз как равные. У вас сильный моральный компас, он подскажет вам решение на чаше его весов. Низвержение или прощение? Напишите мне, к чему вы придете.

Когда-то я открыл для себя веру, и в ней — новый источник силы. Там, где обычный человек боится боли и страданий, я вижу утешение и смирение. Пропустите веру через себя, мой друг, и вы обретете покой, в котором вам было отказано смертными. Их поступок — грех, а грехи наказываются. Вы накажете их, мой друг? 

Бог не менее жесток с неверными, так почему же вам должна быть уготована участь грешника, а не его карающей десницы? Может, потому что его заветы были неправильно прочитаны? Как вам кажется?

искренне Ваш,  
Г.

П.С. Ваш запах стал чище и вкуснее и приносит мне ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Думаю, что не ошибусь, приняв это за ответ.

 

_Доктор Лектер,_

_Как бы мне ни нравились наши пространные беседы, боюсь, на этот раз мне понадобится ваш совет. Еще до вашего заключения одно время газеты пестрели статьями о Миннесотском Сорокопуте, которого так и не поймали, и он залег на дно. У меня есть подозрения, что он снова взялся за старое, но, пока местная полиция свяжет исчезновения девушек и дело двухлетней давности, погибнет кто-нибудь еще. Я не могу этого допустить._

_Вот, что я узнал (не спрашивайте, как, я все равно не отвечу, скажем, у меня есть друг, который непреднамеренно служит источником информации). Всего известно двенадцать жертв, но тело нашли только одной. Ее звали Элис Николс, вскрытие показало, что у нее был рак печени. У всех девушек один рост, вес, бледная кожа, каштановые волосы. Похищает в пятницу, чтобы девушек не хватились до понедельника. Душит быстро, и, как он думает, с состраданием. Накалывает на оленьи рога, за что и получил прозвище Сорокопут, как птичка, которая насаживает свою добычу на ветки деревьев. Он рисковал всем, возвращая тело Элис Николс в ее спальню. Он заложил в ее раны панты, пытаясь возместить ущерб, который нанес. Он не смог воздать ей почести. Из-за ее болезни._

_Я думаю, он их ест._

_Он как Вилли Вонка, а девушки его шоколадки, и я не могу найти его золотой билет, спрятанный под фольгой._

_Если я прав, то жертв уже пятнадцать._

_С уважением,  
ваш друг._

_П.С. Я выбрал прощение._  
П.П.С. Я пожалею о своей просьбе?  


Нэшнл Тетлер от 4 мая 1977

Мой дорогой Пан,

Как бы мне ни хотелось назвать вас по имени, вы слишком осторожны, чтобы допускать такую ошибку. Это одновременно раздражает и восхищает меня в вас. Зовите меня Ганнибал. Я не думаю, что теперь нам необходима излишняя формальность. 

Вам не нужен мой совет, вы просто осторожничаете. Не даете себе погрузиться в Сорокопута полностью. Что вас удерживает? Страх? Каннибализм? Где стоит ваш маяк, ваш якорь, когда вы погружаетесь в темные воды чужого сознания?

Ну же, подумайте, ответ на поверхности. Если ваш убийца Вилли Вонка, зачем ему золотой билет, когда он хозяин Шоколадной Фабрики, и весь шоколад принадлежит только ему? Или уже нет? Вы заберете ее у Вилли?

Он видел их. Как они смеются, как двигаются, как они похожи на нее, его прекрасную дочь. Так где же он мог их встретить? 

Больше всего меня интересует, что вы сделаете с его семьей, когда найдете его? Заклеймите позором? Или оставите в неведении? Нужно ли им ваше спасение, мой дорогой друг?

искренне Ваш,  
Г.

П.С. Засунуть голову в пасть льва требует бесстрашия и доверия. Обещаю, что съем вашу голову с должным уважением. 

 

_~~Доктор Лектер,~~  
Ганнибал, _

_ФБР все же вспомнили, что должны стоять на страже порядка, и очень не вовремя вмешались в мои дела. Агент К. вызывает восхищение своим упрямством и несгибаемостью, как и его протеже агент Ласс. Это же она вас поймала? Удивительная женщина, чем-то похожая на таксу, которую я однажды подобрал на улице. Та же сообразительность, чутье, бесстрашие и охотничий азарт._

_Они нашли семью Сорокопута, но не его самого, так что о деталях скоро станет известно в Нэшнл Тетлер. Я знаю, что вы хотите спросить. Что я с ним сделал?_

_Я воздал ему почести, как он того и хотел. Вопрос о каннибализме отпал сам собой, я полагаю._

_К сожалению, судьба и репутация его семьи теперь на совести агента К., который не разбирает средств в достижении цели. Совсем скоро жена и дочь Сорокопута попадут под зоркий взгляд общественности, их прополощут в сплетнях так же, как и вас, Ганнибал. И готов отдать руку на отсечение (конечно же, не свою), что Джек воспримет их позор, как плату за избавление, и только мысль о том, что вы несколько лет водили его за нос и кормили человечиной, усмиряет мой гнев._

_Мой якорь давно исчез в тумане, а Миннесотский Сорокопут теперь частый гость в моем доме и голове. Кажется, вы, доктор, — самое постоянное и несокрушимое, что есть в моей жизни._

_Боже, как ужасно жалко это звучит._

_Я напоминаю себе слепого, который впал в зависимость от вашего зрения. Мне нужен от вас перерыв, Ганнибал._

_с уважением,  
Ваш друг._

_П.С. Я знаю, что, читая мое письмо, вы улыбаетесь._  
П.П.С. Я тоже, но по другой причине. Прощайте.  


Нэшнл Тетлер от 11 мая 1977

Мой дорогой Пан,

Прошу, прекратите корить себя за то, что наслаждаетесь нашим общением. Тот факт, что при личной встрече мы скорее всего попытаемся друг друга убить, не мешает нам вести цивилизованную беседу и получать от этого удовольствие. Мы же с вами взрослые люди, зачем отрицать очевидное?

Позвольте развеять ваши страхи. Та модель со слепцом, которую вы упомянули, на вас не работает. Вы прекрасно справлялись и без моей помощи, до начала нашей переписки вполне наслаждаясь своим уединением. Как, собственно, и я. Для того, чтобы впасть в зависимость такого рода, человек должен чувствовать, что ему себя недостаточно.

Как мне показалось, вам себя хватает с лихвой. Особенно учитывая хождение гостей в ваш разум — прошенных или нет. Но как бы вы или я ни наслаждались нашей самодостаточностью, у нас есть потребности. Еда и сон. Вы же не вините себя за то, что выпили воды, когда испытывали жажду?

Мы можем игнорировать наши не первостепенные потребности, но от этого они никуда не денутся, и потребность быть _понятым, увиденным другими и принятым_ — абсолютно естественна. 

Вы понимаете меня? 

Другое дело, что у вас из-за вашего расстройства слишком слабые внутренние границы. Вы боитесь раствориться в более сильной личности — например, во мне. Если бы рядом был кто-то такой же настойчивый, вроде Д. Кроуфорда, вы бы зависели от него и его мнения практически полностью, не в состоянии разделить свои желания и чужие. 

Отсутствие в вашем воспитательном процессе матери сделало вас еще более уязвимым. Вы не чувствуете себя в безопасности, а я вам эту безопасность предлагаю открыто и умышленно. А потому больше всего вы боитесь не меня, а себя, потому что хотите быть зависимым. Вы также боитесь, что я разрушу вас изнутри, порабощу и буду использовать как доказательство своей власти, буду управлять вашими поступками и чувствами. 

Потому что вы зеркало, а у зеркала нет себя. Только тот, кого оно отражает.

Должен признать, столкнись мы при других обстоятельствах, я бы сделал все от себя зависящее, чтобы вы как можно дольше не догадывались, кого отражаете, пока не смогли бы отразить никого, кроме меня. Вы были бы моим сокровищем, дорогой друг. Тем, от чего я никогда бы не смог отказаться. Такая связь — обоюдоострый меч, и оба конца ранят, пока не отпустишь. 

Мое личное, магическое зеркало. Из меня бы вышел отличный злодей для сказки, вы не находите?

И вот здесь я провожу границу, мой дорогой друг. Вы вольны решать и развиваться самостоятельно, но вы также можете в любой момент написать мне, и я вам помогу, не требуя ничего взамен. Вы свободны, как я уже говорил, расправить крылья, лететь и быть счастливым. 

Возвращайтесь ко мне, когда будете готовы. 

искренне Ваш,  
Г.

 

25 сентября 1981 год

К десяти утра он вернулся из Балтимора домой. Раньше, где бы он ни жил, его встречали собаки — его собственный источник радости и счастья без лишних социальных реверансов. В Вулф Треп его ждала лишь тишина, шелест деревьев и холодный ветер с реки. Он вынул пакеты с заднего сидения и зашел в дом. 

— Привет, Гейб. Я купил овощей, мяса на ужин и для тебя — детское питание. — Уилл закрыл за собой дверь и сгрузил пакеты на кухонный стол. — Оказывается, сейчас это жутко популярная диета, ты знал? Не то чтобы меня заботил твой вес, но хорошо, что ты сможешь питаться этим месяц и не сдохнуть.

Он оглянулся на привязанного к кровати полного мужчину с залысиной на макушке. Тот смотрел на него с ненавистью, кляп во рту снова пропитался кровью.

— Снова беспокоит челюсть? Надо было сказать.

Уилл достал из шкафчика аптечку и подготовил инъекцию с трамадолом. Гейб несчастно промычал, как только игла вошла в вену. Его шумное дыхание с клокочущими в горле слюнями заполнило комнату, а затем успокоилось.

— Сегодня видел твоих коллег и пациентов, — произнес Уилл, сидя на кровати все еще в пальто. Он одел на шприц колпачок и убрал его на прикроватный столик. — Не нравится мне Мэтью. Думаю, это он убил прокурора, который пытался перевести Лектера в общую тюрьму. Ты как думаешь?

На глаза Гейба навернулись слезы, он сжал толстые пальцы в кулак, на запястьях алели следы от наручников.

— Согласен. Я тоже думаю, что надо навестить его дом, пока он на смене. Как хорошо, что я подружился с Джессикой. Ты помнишь Джессику, Гейб? Десять минут болтовни, и адрес у меня в кармане. Молли всегда говорила, что моему очарованию сложно сопротивляться. Ты как, голоден? — Гейб прикрыл глаза, отключаясь под действием обезболивающего. — Нет? А я сейчас готов съесть даже чью-нибудь ногу. Отдыхай, Гейб. — Уилл похлопал санитара по колену и пошел готовить завтрак.

Он разбудил его еще два раза перед уходом: чтобы покормить с трубочки детской смесью, и еще раз, чтобы сменить подгузник и повязку вокруг рта. Когда челюсть заживет, Гейбу придется обратиться к хорошему стоматологу, чтобы тот сделал ему хорошие импланты. Не то чтобы Уиллу было обязательно вырывать ему зубы, просто его грязный рот Уилла порядком достал.

— Пока-пока! — он попрощался с ним и, проверив часы — до конца смены обоих санитаров было еще предостаточно времени, сел в потрепанный бьюик и поехал в сторону города.

 

Барни жил в старушечьем доме. Уилл прошел через деревянную лоджию с внутреннего двора и, отодвинув стеклянную створку, оказался внутри захламленной комнаты. Он насчитал семь или восемь светильников и абажуров различной формы и размера. Коробки, статуэтки, поделки, позолоченные вещицы — беспорядок напомнил ему логово бандитской группировки, ворующей из магазинов все подряд.

Уилл заглянул за диван и обнаружил стопку картин с авангардной живописью, больше смахивающей на обычные пятна краски. Он покачал головой и осторожно перешагнул через свернутый в трубу ковер. Барни промышлял воровством и, скорее всего, облегчал дома стариков, за которыми присматривал, подрабатывая вне психиатрической больницы. 

Он открыл шкаф в спальне на втором этаже и удивленно охнул. Полки были заставлены дорогими вещами. Не просто дорогими, а изысканными, которые сам Барни вряд ли бы купил. Книги в кожаном переплете, горизонтальные часы в золотом обрамлении, лакированные двойные рога. Чьи это были вещи? Уилл открыл вторую створку, и вопрос отпал сам собой. 

На него уставилась маска-намордник. На прутьях, которые должны были закрывать губы, осталась запекшаяся кровь. Вместо завязок на маске крепились ремни шириной по два сантиметра. Словно в трансе Уилл протянул руку, но остановился. На нем были кожаные перчатки, и снимать их он не собирался, а, значит, и касаться маски не было смысла. 

Он закрыл шкаф.

Барни не смахивал на фаната, слишком в нем чувствовался рациональный, практичный ум. На продажу, скорее всего. Сам Лектер мог подбросить ему эту идею в благодарность за уважительное обращение. Уж кому, как не Уиллу было знать, как легко доктор делал щедрые подарки. Или долгосрочные вложения с откатом. 

В связях, которые держали не хуже поводка, доктор Лектер был мастером. Для Барни — деньги, для Мэтью — иллюзию власти. Уилл ухмыльнулся. Интересно, а что доктор предложит ему? 

Он покинул дом и, развернувшись на шоссе, поехал на другой конец города, где его ждало кое-что поинтереснее. Самое вкусное, как десерт, всегда оставалось напоследок, и, подъехав к обычному, ничем не примечательному дому, Уилл уже знал, что это «оно». 

Подрезанная лужайка, кусты, недавно крашенные стены, почтовый ящик с маленьким розовым фламинго вместо крючка. Уилл был уверен, что, спроси он соседей, те сказали бы, что жилец этого дома тихий, воспитанный молодой человек, готовый всегда прийти на помощь. И в лицах этих же соседей он увидел бы, что на помощь они позовут Мэтью Брауна, только если на планете вымрет все население разом. 

Они скажут: «у него странные глаза», «какой-то он слишком тихий», «ни разу не видела его с девушкой», «работу ему бы сменить, в психушке не каждый выдержит», и все они будут правы. Интуиция предупреждает людей об опасности, главное — слушать. 

Он понаблюдал за домом и улицей из машины и уехал, так и не попробовав забраться внутрь. В доме убитого прокурора полицию ждала растяжка со взрывчаткой, и что-то подсказывало Уиллу, что здесь его тоже ждала ловушка. Будь он убийцей, работающим в психбольнице с Ганнибалом Лектером, он бы точно устроил западню у себя в логове. 

Потому что к дому это место имело столько же отношения, как и поле, начиненное минами.

Уилл поужинал в самой ужасной забегаловке, которую смог найти, попросив двойную порцию лука. В «Севен Элевен» он купил сендвичи с сыром на ночную смену, гель для душа, запах которого был ядреней, чем атомные отходы, запасную зубную щетку и мочалку. Ему пришла в голову идея, и перед уходом он захватил маленький термос по акции, чтобы, сделав крюк, попасть в кафе Мисс Ширли до закрытия и взять кофе на вынос. Уилл собирался завести нового друга. 

 

— Картофельная запеканка с луком, глазированные дольки апельсина и Чесапикские куриные сосиски. Осторожно, кофе еще горячий.

Питер непонимающе моргнул и осторожно взял поднос.

— А, и еще. — Уилл достал из кармана салфетку. — Это для твоего маленького друга.

Тот побледнел и сделал шаг назад:

— Я… я не понимаю, о чем ты.

— О мышке. Ту, которую ты подкармливаешь по ночам. Не волнуйся, здесь просто сыр из моего сендвича. Он не отравлен. — Уилл положил сыр на поднос и пожал плечами. — Ну, или нам обоим не поздоровится. Приятного аппетита, Питер.

Он чувствовал его взгляд спиной, пока, толкая тележку, не скрылся из виду и не остановился возле камеры Абеля Гидеона. Раз начав ритуал, Уилл не стал его менять и снова вежливо постучался.

— Добрый вечер, доктор. Простите, что отвлекаю. Ваш ужин.

— Мистер Тернер, какой приятный сюрприз. — Мужчина забрал поднос с обычной тюремной едой. 

— Сюрприз?

— После вчерашнего инцидента с Миггзом я думал, что вы найдете другую работу. 

— И кто бы сегодня принес ваш ужин?

— Какой вы ответственный. Не такой ответственный, как доктор Чилтон. Вы знаете, что он задерживает мою почту уже на две недели из чистой мстительности?

— Возможно, у доктора Чилтона были на это причины?

— Возможно, — согласился Гидеон. — Кажется, я припоминаю, что в интервью в Нэшнл Тетлер назвал его порнографической пародией на врача.

Уилл кашлянул, скрыв смешок: 

— Тогда его чувства вполне объяснимы. Как насчет последнего номера Татл Крайм, чтобы скрасить вечер? 

— Вы предлагаете мне взятку, мистер Тернер? — его голос прозвучал фальшиво-встревоженно.

— Вам запретили почту, а не газеты, так что не вижу сложностей. Мне нужно будет снять скрепки, а затем номер полностью ваш. Как вам?

— Очень любезно с вашей стороны, мистер Тернер. Я начинаю понимать, почему Фредерик принял вас в свои фавориты. 

— Быть фаворитом подразумевает быть любимцем влиятельного лица и получать за это выгоду. Боюсь, вы ошибаетесь.

— В том, что вы получаете выгоду, или в том, что Чилтон влиятельное лицо?

Уилл улыбнулся и покачал головой. Приехать в Балтимор, устроиться в психушку и найти здесь одного из самых приятных собеседников. Ну не ирония ли жизни?

— Приятного аппетита, доктор Гидеон. 

— Вам тоже, мистер Тернер. Буду с нетерпением ждать вашего возвращения.

На этот раз он объехал камеру Миггза стороной, оставив его напоследок. Второй раз стоять облитым мочой перед Лектером он точно не собирался. Уилл вкатил тележку в конец коридора, уже заранее поглядывая краем глаза на стекло. 

Лектер был занят. Он лежал на койке и читал книгу, удерживая ее в правой руке на весу, а левую закинув за голову, будто отдыхал где-то на итальянской вилле, и свежий бриз касался его шеи. Уилл одернул себя и вернулся к своим обязанностям. 

Вчера они уже обменялись парой слов, поэтому сейчас игнорировать его было бы странно, поэтому он произнес ради приличия:

— Добрый вечер. 

Он положил поднос в ящик для передач, тишина повисла между ними, как темное, душное покрывало.

— Добрый вечер, Уилл. 

Чуть скрежещущий голос Ганнибала Лектера прошел как призрачный шершавый язык возле самого уха, и Уилл прикрыл на секунду глаза. Он не должен ничего спрашивать. Он должен заткнуться и вернуться на пост. Молча. Прямо сейчас. А, твою ж мать.

— Мы перешли на имена, пока меня не было, доктор Лектер?

Тот даже не пошевелился, и его лицо все еще скрывала книга.

— Вы против? Разница в возрасте у нас не так уж велика. Вы знали, что сейчас Тернеры в США в десятке самых популярных фамилий? Думаю, это изменится, учитывая политику нашего правительства в отношении Мексики. Обращаться к вам «мистер Тернер» будет все равно, что называть вас Джоном Доу.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я называл вас по имени?

— А вы хотите, чтобы мне хотелось? 

Уилл прожег мягкую обложку взглядом, и она по мановению слегка отклонилась в сторону. Лектер дочитал абзац, а затем встретился с ним глазами. 

Снова ничего. 

Белесые брови, которых не видно над тяжелыми надбровными дугами. Физиогномисты прошлого назвали бы его крайне упрямым. А еще склонным к садизму из-за тонких, выразительных губ. Небольшие глаза, острые скулы, преломляющие свет — юношеская пухлость помогала ему выглядеть мягче и более располагающе в молодости, но не сейчас. Уилл нервно усмехнулся:

— Похоже, психиатр в вашем случае не профессия, а способ мыслить.

Лектер чуть склонил голову в сторону, явно довольный его замечанием.

— Профессиональная деформация.

— Нет.

— Нет? — Лектер освободил обзор, закрыв книгу и оставив вместо закладки палец.

— Профессиональная деформация в вашем случае — это излишний самоконтроль, навязчивая диагностика себя и окружающих и учительский тон, который вы постоянно используете. А вот про склонность манипулировать людьми я так сказать не могу. Очень сомневаюсь, что вы не делали этого до того, как стать психиатром.

Уже закончив предложение, Уилл понял, что совершил ужасную глупость. Лектер вытащил палец из книги, отложил ее на постель и поднялся.

— Тогда что это, по-вашему? — он медленно прошел к ящику. 

Уиллу не стоило влезать в этот разговор. Он хотел лишь удостовериться, заглянуть за дверь, проверить, там ли монстр, а теперь оказался в середине лабиринта, каждый путь из которого заканчивался пропастью. 

— Эмпатия. 

Снова тишина и обмен взглядами, будто они оба вступили в неизвестный танец. Неизвестный Уиллу.

— Продолжайте.

— Большинство сопереживает людям, улавливая интонации, язык тела и микромимику. Пропуская ее через себя и отражая. Вы поглощаете и ничего не даете взамен. 

— Вы пытаетесь анализировать меня?

Уилл приподнял брови и пожал плечами.

— Я уже это сделал. 

Ганнибал достал поднос и прошел с ним за стол в центре камеры, расположившись к нему лицом.

— Я бы предложил вам стул, но об этом вам придется позаботиться самому. Эмпатия, — он достал пластмассовую ложку и деликатно взял пальцами, — подразумевает наличие у меня чувств. А если вы читали последнюю статью Фредерика, которым так восхищаетесь, я социопат, и эмоции мне неведомы.

— О нет, у вас есть чувства. И вы отлично понимаете, что чувствуют люди вокруг вас.

— Доктор Чилтон с вами бы не согласился. Почему вы пришли к такой мысли?

— Ваши жертвы.

— М? — Лектер прожевал пересоленный салат, полный жирного майонеза. Уилл знал это, потому что ел его вчера.

Он сжал переносицу, пытаясь себя остановить. 

— Мне не стоит с вами разговаривать.

— Смена долгая, и вам, как и мне, больше нечем заняться, так почему нет? Не дай бог, еще и подружимся. Тем более, что вы не хотите идти к камере Миггза, чтобы получить еще одну порцию мочи в лицо. Или спермы. — Ганнибал повернул голову, будто к чему-то прислушивался, прожевал салат и добавил. — Но сегодня вам не стоит за это переживать, он спит. Мэтью вымотал его душевым шлангом, так что мы вполне можем позволить себе небольшой разговор. Вы упомянули моих жертв.

— Органы. То, как вы вынимали их, пока они еще были живы. Я думаю, они даже оставались в сознании, пока вы проводили операцию. 

Глаза Лектера полыхнули красным, но это могло быть лишь его буйное воображение.

— Зачем бы это мне? 

— Удовольствие было бы не полным. Вы, — Уилл скривился, будто что-то скрипучее попало ему на язык, — делали все, чтобы они мучились как можно дольше. Сходили с ума от отчаяния, беспомощности и страха. И именно поэтому Психиатрическое общество назвало вас монстром. Потому что вы точно знаете, что такое боль и страдания, и наслаждаетесь ими в других, как…

Лектер перестал есть, смотря на Уилла чуть исподлобья, практически не мигая. Его голос был нежен.

— Как чем, Уилл?

 _Как амброзией_.

Если он произнесет это вслух, прикрытию конец. 

— Не знаю, — он пожал плечами как можно естественнее. — А что вам нравится, доктор? 

— Нет-нет-нет, — разочарованно вздохнул тот. — Вы были безупречно вежливы, открыто поделились своими мыслями, а теперь так грубо пытаетесь залезть ко мне в голову. Вам повезло, сегодня я в хорошем настроении. Попробуйте еще раз.

Уилл сделал глубокий вдох и выдох и выпрямился.

— Нет, я и так задержался. Прошу прощения, если обидел. 

Увидев, что он собирается уйти, Лектер повысил голос:

— Пока вы читали бестселлер Чилтона, вы были согласны с его выводами?

— Нет, — тихо ответил он, стоя вполоборота. По крайней мере, ему не приходилось смотреть Лектеру в глаза.

— Почему же вы считаете, что вы не правы?

— А я прав? — он бросил удивленный взгляд через плечо.

— А вам хотелось бы?

— От моего хотения тут мало что зависит.

— Напротив. От веры в свою правоту зависит если не все, то очень многое. Вы ищете объективности или одобрения, Уилл? Если я скажу, что вы правы, разве это не будет еще одна субъективная точка зрения? Наш мозг устроен так, чтобы находить связи между происходящим. Вы видите картину: человек с руками в крови и труп рядом. Любой сделает вывод, что это и есть убийца. Наука позволяет нам подтвердить или опровергнуть наш вывод, но психология сейчас, как научная дисциплина, не больше младенца, только начавшего познавать мир. 

— Допустим. И если доктор Чилтон уверен, что вы социопат, так и есть?

— А он уверен? — в ответ спросил Лектер, слегка ухмыльнувшись. — Или использовал первый попавшийся знакомый термин, чтобы блеснуть своими знаниями? Точнее, их отсутствием. Чем, кстати, и занимается до сих пор, публикуясь в Психиатрическом Вестнике. Но он точно уверен, что я считаю его врагом и с удовольствием убью, если когда-нибудь окажусь на свободе.

— И вы убьете его?

— Лишь закончу то, что начал наш дорогой Абель, вырезав парочку его не жизненно важных органов. Пока Фредерик будет верить в это, он выживет. Как выжил древний человек, который, увидев пятна в высокой траве и услышав шелест, не успокоил себя, что это цветы и ветер, а испугался, что это тигр, и бросился наутек. 

— Доктор Чилтон, скорее всего, вас слышит. Прямо сейчас.

Лектер улыбнулся шире.

— О, я на это и рассчитываю. А вы видите тигра в траве, Уилл?


	4. Chapter 4

Нэшнл Тетлер от 3 августа 1977

ОТРАДА ОТЦА-КАННИБАЛА

— Имя «Абигейл» мой муж дал сразу после родов, только забрав дочь из больницы, — поделилась с нашей редакцией Луиза Хоббс, жена Миннесотского Сорокопута. — Я боялась, что он будет из тех отцов, что уходят с головой в работу, но Гаррет был не таким. Он словно увидел в Абигейл смысл жизни. Он учил ее всему: кататься на велосипеде, плавать, водить машину, и часто водил на охоту. 

(на фото Луиза Хоббс вытирает слезы)

— Нам пришло письмо из Университета Северной Дакоты, что ее приняли на экологический факультет. ФБР сказало, что в этот же день похитили Диану Вудворд. Я не знала, я понятия не имела, что он на такое способен. Он очень любил меня и Абигейл и заботился о нас. _Я думала, что мне повезло._

По официальным источникам на сегодняшний момент на счету Миннесотского Сорокопута 13 жертв. Их волосы, кости и другие части тела были обнаружены в охотничьем домике Хоббса, где он приспособил их в подушки, костяные ручки для ножей и даже затирку между досками. Причастность Хоббса к еще двум исчезновениям пока расследуется, но уже сейчас можно сказать, что убитые горем родители Шоны Олсен и Джессики Латимер наконец-то получат останки своих дочерей. 

В виде поделок из кости.

(фотография фигурок животных на столе из охотничьего дома Хоббса)

Сам Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс объявлен в розыск. 

(семейная фотография Хоббсов. Гаррет, Абигейл и Луиза слева направо)

Стражи порядка и сам агент Кроуфорд отказались комментировать поиски убийцы, но вот, что нам сообщила Абигейл Хоббс, которая сама только отошла от шока и проводит все свободное время с матерью. 

— Перед исчезновением папы к нам домой приходил мужчина. Я как раз приехала на каникулы. Темные волосы, средний рост, был одет как-то неряшливо. С собакой на поводке. Домой в тот вечер папа уже не вернулся.

Кто же этот странный незнакомец? Обычный прохожий или соучастник зверских убийств? Мог ли он помогать Гаррету Хоббсу в его ужасных деяниях? И самое главное — Абигейл и Луиза Хоббс еще в опасности? У ФБР, как обычно, нет ответов. 

Фредди Лаундс

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 10 августа 1977

Мой дорогой друг, 

Хоть вы и решили приостановить наше общение, я надеюсь, что вы все еще проверяете колонку с объявлениями. Меня навещала коллега и сообщила любопытную весть, что ФБР разыскивает убийцу нашего общего знакомого — мастера шоколадных дел. Тело не найдено, однако они обнаружили на пороге дома оленьи рога, на которых остались следы крови. 

Вы взяли всю вину на себя и подарили покой его семье, совершив поистине благородный поступок. 

Меня попросили составить психологический портрет — ваш, мой дорогой друг — за довольно смехотворную цену. Еще никогда мое заточение и физические лишения не приносили мне столько удовольствия. 

Вы расправили крылья и осмелели в воздушных пируэтах. Осторожнее, не ударьтесь головой.

искренне Ваш,  
Г. 

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 17 августа 1977

БАЛТИМОРСКИЙ ПАЛАЧ СНОВА ВЫЙДЕТ НА ОХОТУ?

Ни для кого не секрет в полной несостоятельности ФБР против настоящих чудовищ, которые бродят по нашим городам, нашим улицам и даже домам. Но вот теперь появился тот, кто взялся за борьбу с тьмой.

Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс безнаказанно убивал более двух лет подряд, пока однажды, месяц назад, не исчез бесследно по пути с работы домой. На его счету пятнадцать жертв, пятнадцать невинных душ, которые ФБР не особо старалось спасти.

Недавно стало известно о еще одном маньяке, который предположительно пал жертвой Балтиморского Палача. Элдон Стамметс, фармацевт. Это его грибную плантацию из десяти человек полгода назад нашли двое подростков в лесу Элк Нек недалеко от Балтимора. Это те жертвы, о которых нам сообщило ФБР, но сколько плантаций было на самом деле? 

21 февраля Элдон Стамметс не явился на работу. Дома у него нашли пустые ампулы инсулина, которые он заменял на сахарный раствор, чтобы его жертвы впадали в искусственную кому. Коллеги Стамметса припомнили, что накануне его спрашивал мужчина средних лет с собакой, которую он оставил привязанной на входе. 

Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть обычным совпадением, не так ли?

Три дня назад в Трентоне, штате Нью-Джерси, была найдена зверски изуродованная чета Андерсенов прямо в номере отеля, где они остановились. Убийца срезал кожу на их спинах и подвесил к потолку с помощью рыболовных снастей, сделав им «крылья». Внутренние источники сообщают, что убийца спал в их номере всю ночь. Местная полиция прозвала его «Ангелом Смерти», остальные подробности не раскрываются в интересах следствия.

Может, Палачу удастся то, что не удается ФБР? Кто найдет Ангела быстрее?  
Лично я ставлю на Палача.

Фредди Лаундс

**Мнение журналистов может не совпадать с мнением редакции.  
** О. Райли. Адвокатская контора.  
Решение спорных вопросов и авторских прав.  
MD 21201 

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 24 августа 1977

Мой дорогой друг,

Много воды утекло со времен вашего последнего письма. Я искренне надеюсь, что вы не считаете дни. Их прошло сто двенадцать. Как думаете, когда я перестану считать? После четвертой сотни? Пятой? Отметим юбилей?

Я не оставлял ваши письма на хранение, так что все, что мне остается — это мой дворец памяти, в котором, должен признаться, вам выделено больше, чем одна комната. Там собраны запахи, строчки, быстрые и аккуратно выведенные, медленные и сомневающиеся. Вы тоже там есть — тень, призрак из дыма, вы рассеиваетесь, стоит подойти ближе. 

День вашего рождения мне неведом, быть может, он даже сегодня, прошу прощения, что не смогу прислать вам открытку или поздравить соответственно. Для вас разумнее найти другой якорь, который, по крайней мере, не заточен уже два года в одних стенах и не увидит ничего, кроме них, еще очень долго. Надеюсь, вы в добром здравии, потому что не смогу вас проведать, даже если сильно захочу. 

По вполне понятной причине. 

Вам же лучше сохранять молчание. Ф. нервирует популярность моей персоны, и он снова задерживает почту на неделю или две. Я ищу знакомый почерк среди других писем и не нахожу, разочарованный и умиротворенный. Я надеюсь, вам никогда не понадобится больше моя помощь, как и плавание в темных водах безумия.

ваш,  
Г. 

 

_Ганнибал,_

_Я начинал писать и не заканчивал, сжигая бумагу, настроенный решительно против любых попыток с вами связаться. После восьмого яростного акта сжигания очередного письма я перестал считать. Сейчас их, наверное, перевалило за второй десяток. Похоже, меня никогда не возьмут в партию зеленых, учитывая мое расточительное отношение к деревьям._

_Знаю, что несмешная шутка, но я устал сражаться с самим собой. Пусть будет, как будет. Ни одной зачеркнутой строки, ни одного переписанного слова._

_Я думал, что, как только мы перестанем общаться, ваш голос в моей голове утихнет. У него моя интонация, но ваша манера говорить. Он все еще здесь, со мной, он оказался глубже, чем я ожидал, или даже стал частью меня самого. И, как оказалось, мне совсем не нужно для этого вас убивать._

_Вы думали об этом? Съесть меня? Конечно, думали. Вы ведь даже писали об этом. Сейчас я думаю, что это был комплимент. В своем роде. Вы довольно своеобразный человек, Ганнибал, и юмор у вас тоже специфичный._

_Мне нравится._

_Мне нравитесь вы, и законы нашего притяжения напоминают мне законы гравитации. Два массивных объекта, расположенных на небольшом расстоянии, неизбежно столкнутся в пространстве под силой притяжения. Если бы вы знали обо всех нитях судьбы, которые нас связывают, вы бы скорее всего назвали это «предначертание». Общие круги, общие знакомые, места, где мы побывали, город, где мы обосновали свой дом, Джек, который приходил ко мне пять лет назад, чтобы я помог ему с **вашими** убийствами._

_Помните Тобиаса Баджа? Я вот помню. Вы пришли в его магазин, чтобы купить струны для клавикорда, но вы понятия не имели, что в этот момент я сидел у него в подвале, истекая кровью, и вы буквально спасли мне жизнь своим появлением._

_Кажется, у жизни чувство юмора прямо как у вас. Жестокое и для своих._

_Я не боюсь быть раскрытым, насколько я знаю Джека, он никогда к вам не придет. Вы будете только мучить его и отправите обратно ни с чем. Он это знает. Вы это знаете. И даже если вы раскроете мое имя, вам это ничем не поможет. Уже. Я покончил с прошлой жизнью, можете меня поздравить._

_Вы знаете, почему я все же написал. О, вы отлично знаете, и, могу поклясться, первое время вас это бесило не меньше, чем меня. Что это за всеобъемлющий голод, который можно утешить лишь одним добрым словом? Вы воззвали ко мне не менее отчаянно, чем я взывал к вам._

_И я все еще понятия не имею, что с этим делать. Можем подумать вместе._

_С уважением,  
ваш друг._

_П.С. Ответ можете отправить в университет Северной Дакоты на имя Абигейл Хоббс. Но только на этот раз._

 

29 сентября 1981 год

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

Уилл откусил яблоко и поднял голову от газеты. Он сидел на пластиковом стуле возле камеры Питера, ожидая, пока тот побреется. В блоке для особо опасных бритье позволялось заключенным два раза в неделю, душ — один раз. 

— О чем ты?

Питер по-птичьи моргнул, в глазах отразилось любопытство напополам со страхом. Пена на подбородке белыми линиями стекала на шею, он махнул рукой вокруг.

— Это.

— Тебе придется быть конкретнее, — Уилл улыбнулся, прекрасно зная, о чем тот говорил, но не собираясь помогать. Он и сам когда-то был на его месте, ступая по зыбкой дорожке социализации, и жалость всегда бесила его больше всего.

— Почему ты со мной добр?

— Потому что ты того заслуживаешь.

— Я убийца.

— Да? Ты уверен? 

Питер открыл и закрыл рот, явно запутавшись.

— А ты нет?

— Я думаю, — Уилл откусил яблоко и прожевал, подбирая слова, — что тебе очень не повезло с друзьями. 

— Я… я не понимаю, о чем ты. — Питер отвернулся, отложив бритву на ободок раковины, и обнял себя двумя руками. 

— Понимаешь.

Уилл пересел вместе со стулом чуть правее, спрятавшись за стеной, чтобы дать Питеру иллюзию уединения. Удерживая яблоко в руке, он откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. 

— Он был единственным, кто не смеялся над тобой. Кто принимал тебя таким, какой ты есть, и не просил ради него измениться. Он был опасен, но не по отношению к тебе. Никогда. Но и закрывать глаза на то, что он творит ужасные, жестокие вещи, ты не смог. Ты пытался предупредить, но никто тебе не поверил.

Ответом ему было молчание, лишь противно звенела лампа на потолке, закрытая решеткой. Лектера в своей камере не было, Чилтон вызвал его в общую допросную, так что у него был шанс поговорить с Питером по душам, не боясь себя раскрыть. 

— Как его зовут?

— Кого? — испуганно проблеял Питер, по звуку уронив бритву в раковину.

— Твоего нового друга. Животные намного честнее людей, не находишь? Всегда предпочитал их компанию. 

— Кевин, — ответил тот после небольшой паузы.

— Здесь запрещено иметь животных. Если кто-нибудь узнает, то они заберут его у тебя.

— Ты ведь не скажешь?

Уловив новую волну страха, Уилл открыл глаза и улыбнулся пустой камере напротив.

— Нет. Ведь я тоже твой друг. Друзья так не поступают.

— С-спасибо.

— Друзья не предают, не вешают друг на друга собственные убийства, не оставляют гнить в тюрьме. Кларк Ингрэм не твой друг, Питер. Ты ведь это понимаешь?

Голос из камеры можно было принять за шепот умирающего:

— Д-да.

— Ты ненавидишь его?

Раздался тихий вздох.

— Да.

— Куда он отправился?

— Я не…

— Друзья не врут друг другу, Питер. Я не врал тебе, а ты? Ты можешь сказать мне. Он приходил, не так ли? Перед тем как уехать. Не мог не прийти. Он любит риск, но риск строго рассчитанный. 

— Он сказал, что поедет в Ричмонд под именем Джорджа Стокфилда.

— Спасибо, Питер. — Уилл снова откусил яблоко.

 

Когда Лектера вернули в камеру, Уилл уже сидел за монитором с чашкой кофе. Тележка, к которой тот был привязан, проехала мимо поста, он проводил ее взглядом и, стоило Барни скрыться дальше по коридору, нашел на мониторе изображение с его камеры.

Барни был осторожен. Судя по движению губ, они обменялись несколькими фразами, после чего огромный санитар завез доктора внутрь стеклянной камеры и отстегнул широкие ремни. Лектер с удивительной грацией спустился со ступеньки, несмотря на связанные за спиной руки и маску-намордник. Плененный, но не сломленный. 

Уилл позволил себе слабую улыбку.  
_  
Как великан Тифон о драконьи сто головах и огненных глазах. Отец чудовищ, угрожавших человечеству. Низвергнутый в Тартар, но и поныне, стоит ему пошевелиться, как происходят землетрясения и дуют знойные ветры._

Барни вышел из камеры, забрав смирительную рубашку. Наручники он снял с Лектера через отверстия в стекле, после чего доктор оставил маску в ящике для передач и вернулся за стол, как будто все эти предосторожности были его обычной рутиной. 

На столе его ждали несколько писем. Каждое из них было вскрыто, проверено, прочитано до адресата на поиск острых предметов или неподходящего содержания. И одно дело — догадываться, и совершенно другое — видеть. Уилл сжал ручку кружки, чувствуя себя липким и грязным. 

Кто-то читал его признания. Не кто-то, а Чилтон — исправил себя он. Уилла спасла масса других фанатских признаний, повторяющих одно и то же. Как он был им благодарен сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как Лектер сортирует конверты в разные стопки. Те редкие, что удостаивались прочтения, еще несколько минут оставались в его руке. Лектер покачивал ими возле лица, вдыхая запах, а затем убирал обратно в конверты. Медленно и методично. Не сгибая ни одного уголка, относясь к бумаге осторожно, деликатно и с заботой.

Уилл всматривался в его спокойное, умиротворенное лицо, и только потому уловил — всего на несколько секунд доктор снова оглядел письма перед собой, поджал губы и прикрыл глаза в едва заметном недовольстве. Может, ему показалось, но Уилл почему-то ощутил тянущую тоску. 

Обычное проявление эмоций для любого человека не означало ничего, но для Лектера, обладающего феноменальным самоконтролем, даже эта трещина в фасаде его безразличия была невероятным событием. Насколько этот фасад останется незыблемым, если Уилл скажет ему… если признается...

— Хорошо, что нашел с ним общий язык. — Барни вернулся на пост и тоже налил себе кофе. 

— Он что-то сказал про меня?

— О докторе Чилтоне. Что даже санитары больше понимают в психологии, чем он. Они не очень друг друга любят.

— Я заметил, — Уилл спрятал улыбку за кружкой. — И давно они на ножах?

— С самого начала. Я не знал доктора Лектера до его заточения, но доктор Чилтон — да. Я слышал, он ему во всем подражал. 

— Хорошо, что он не стал подражать вкусам доктора в еде.

Барни хохотнул и сел рядом.

— Да уж, хорошо.

— Что-то его зачастили вызывать. 

— ФБР хотят встречи с Лектером, но мимо доктора Чилтона им не пройти. Он как Цербер у врат.

— Ему, наверное, это нравится. Что они его упрашивают. — Барни пожал плечами. — А что доктор Лектер? 

— Даже если объявился новый маньяк, даже если умирают люди, ему все равно. Он будет издеваться над ФБР столько, сколько захочет, и в конце может оставить их ни с чем. Доктор Лектер уже так делал, с Зубной Феей, когда натравил его на Мириам Ласс. Она часто сюда приходила, мне даже казалось, что она ему нравится.

— Она его чем-то обидела?

— Она его поймала.

— Ты имеешь в виду, он злопамятный?

Барни снова пожал плечами.

— Мне так не кажется. Думаю, ему просто хотелось посмотреть, что произойдет. 

— Но Зубная Фея исчез, я читал об этом. Ни тела, ни улик, ни новых убийств.

— А ты слышал про прокурора по делу Лектера, которого убили в собственном доме? А следом за ним судья, найденный в здании суда с вытащенными наружу мозгами. Я думаю, — Барни понизил голос, — что у доктора есть поклонник. Не удивлюсь, что он сдал ему Зубную Фею, как только ему наскучило.

— Почему ты так думаешь? 

— Он сказал кое-что совсем недавно. Я сначала не понял, но вспомнил после убийства судьи.

— Что? — за не дрогнувший голос Уилл в другой вселенной потребовал бы Оскар за выдающиеся актерские способности.

— Он спросил: Барни, у тебя когда-нибудь был в жизни человек, существование которого уже наполняло смыслом твой день?

Уилл почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар. Он мог ошибаться. Лектер мог говорить о ком угодно, почему он думал, что о нем? 

— Звучит несколько… романтично? — он прикрыл паузу глотком кофе, собираясь с мыслями. — А ты не думал, что это он про Мириам Ласс?

— Нет, на Рождество он послал ей крем для лица «Эвиан».

— И?

— И если доктор Чилтон разрешит ей прийти, то увидишь.

 

Два часа спустя Лектера снова вызвали в общую допросную. Барни как раз подготавливал подносы с едой, так что Уиллу досталась обязанность сопроводить его в зал. 

— Добрый день. 

Лектер что-то писал за столом, и Уиллу показалось, что он подошел не к камере, а к его рабочему кабинету.

— Здравствуйте, Уилл. Как ваши дела?

— Спасибо, хорошо. Простите, что отвлекаю, с вами хочет увидеться Мириам Ласс. 

Доктор задумчиво приложил кончик карандаша к губам. 

— Тогда не стоит заставлять леди ждать. — Он поднялся, взял из ящика приготовленные Уиллом наручники и маску и застегнул цепи на ногах и руках, причем так спокойно, будто одевался в дорогой костюм.

— Маску, доктор, — напомнил ему Уилл, и во взгляде Лектера впервые мелькнуло нечто опасное. 

— Мы же договорились не соблюдать формальности.

— Будьте добры, наденьте маску, или я не открою эту дверь.

Выражение лица доктора оставалось спокойным, лишь глаза задержались на нем чуть дольше обычного. Снова эта растянутая, глубокая интонация в голосе, будто его слова имели подтекст: 

— Все ради вас. 

А может, и имели. Уилл дождался, пока Лектер затянет ремни на затылке и отойдет к столу, сам же открыл дверь и завел в камеру тележку. Ремней на смирительной рубашке и креплениях подставки, на которую встал доктор, было так много, будто он связывал не человека, а бешеное животное. Последние ремни были у Лектера на груди, и, пока он их застегивал, тот слегка наклонился.

Заметив движение, Уилл замер, сердце забилось быстрее.

— Вы меня понюхали?! — спросил он, от удивления встретившись с ним глазами.

— Должен признать, что меня не в первый раз удивляет выбор средств гигиены местным персоналом. Вы купили свой лосьон в магазинчике на заправочной станции? 

— Вас оскорбляет запах моего лосьона?

— Приносит ощутимые сенсорные неудобства. Если будете хорошо себя вести, сделаю вам подарок. Любите подарки, Уилл?

— Зависит от подарка.

Он подхватил тележку за ручки и покатил доктора на выход под электрический шум колесиков, стараясь не думать, что точно так же мог катить его где-нибудь в загородном доме, чтобы вскоре убить.

— Дети в этом плане намного честнее взрослых, вы не находите? У них нет моральных условностей, которые мешают им получить то, чего они хотят. Они выражают желание обладать в его чистом, незамутненном понимании. Они требуют. Говорят «дай». И им все равно, кто и зачем им желанное дает.

— Не все подарки даются безвозмездно. 

— Вы хотели сказать — все подарки не даются безвозмездно. Боитесь, что я попрошу что-нибудь взамен?

— Кроме того, что я больше не буду бесить вас ужасным запахом? 

— Вы бы доставили мне удовольствие.

Они остановились посередь огромного пустого зала с клетками, и Уилл обошел Лектера, остановившись прямо перед ним.

— А почему я должен доставлять вам удовольствие?

— Потому, что со мной будет гораздо приятнее иметь дело. — В темно-красных глазах доктора появился странный блеск, его голос глухо звучал под маской.

Уилл облизнул губы, нисколько не боясь и даже слегка улыбаясь.

— Вы угрожаете? 

— Даю профессиональный совет. 

— Буду иметь в виду.

Уилл ушел в комнату для посетителей, чтобы позвать агента ФБР в комнату, и, увидев ее, тут же вспомнил слова Барни. Мириам Ласс выглядела так, будто вернулась с войны: усталые, серьезные глаза, поджатые губы, зализанные в хвост темно-русые волосы, деловой костюм и келлоидный шрам на правой щеке, начинавшийся от челюсти и заканчивающийся под самым глазом, будто кто-то пытался раскроить ей лицо. И был в шаге от успеха.

— Он вас ждет. 

Ласс деловито кивнула, перекинула пальто через правую руку, взяла со стула папку и с гордо поднятой головой отправилась в клетку льва. Стоило ей уйти, Уилл помедлил возле двери, прислушиваясь.

— А-а, агент Ласс. Какой приятный сюрприз. Вы получили мой подарок?

— Здравствуйте, доктор Лектер. Спасибо, получила. А затем переехала. Уже в третий раз, благодаря вам. 

— Мне очень жаль, что я принес вам столько неудобств. 

И Уилл мог поклясться, что в голосе Лектера не было ни капли сожалений.


	5. Chapter 5

Университет Северной Дакоты. Абигейл Хоббс  
Мой дорогой, 

Кажется, вас можно поздравить с обретением нового друга. Будьте добры, передайте юной мисс Хоббс мои наилучшие пожелания. Очень за вас рад. 

А так же за Абигейл, чья жизнь постепенно входит в привычное русло. Надеюсь, вы хорошо понимаете, что, помогая ей, вы принимаете роль ее суррогатного отца со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Она уже рассказала вам, что помогала своему биологическому отцу охотиться на девушек? Я думаю, да. Ждете ли вы ее помощи в своем ремесле, или вам достаточно знать и хранить секреты друг друга? 

Что бы вы ни решили, сперва помогите ей принять произошедшее полностью: свою роль в убийствах, обратную зависимость, ощущение «избранности», которое ей давал отец, а теперь и вы. Помогите ей принять любовь своего отца и ее любовь к нему. Абигейл ждет долгая дорога самопознания, вам ли не знать ее извилистость, так что будьте с ней рядом, когда она примет свою природу. Хищники тоже держатся стаей, мой дорогой друг, и наша с вами обязанность помочь юным созданиям в начале их становления. Я чувствую в Абигейл потенциал, обращайтесь за советом, если понадобится.

Я слышу зов, неслышный вам,  
Гласящий: — В путь иди! -  
Я вижу перст, невидный вам,  
Горящий впереди.

Ее границы нормального еще свежи, еще держатся христианских принципов, присутствие ее матери удерживает ее от свободы. Помогите Абигейл сломать оковы и воспарить, ей больше не на кого положиться. Кто, если не вы? Ей необходимо стать сильнее, ведь люди не оставят ее в покое. Озлобленные, огорченные, погребенные своим горем, они придут за ней, и вас не будет рядом. Помогите ей открыть ее силы, ведь этот источник неиссякаем, и только он защитит ее. Она _выжившая_ , и это клеймо останется с ней на всю жизнь.

Как вы сами, мой дорогой друг? Вы преступили новую границу, убив отца Абигейл и заняв его место. Полагаю, вы задушили его собственными руками, а затем повторили его ритуал. Вы разделили трапезу с Абигейл? За этим вы приехали к ней? Вы сказали ей, с чем пирожки в вашей корзинке, страшный серый волк Балтимора? Каков был Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс на вкус? 

Я очень жалею, что не смог присутствовать при вашем преображении. Уверен, вы были прекрасны. Расскажите, если будет возможность, как выглядел Хоббс, насаженный на рога? Что вы чувствовали, поедая его плоть вместе с его дочерью? Хотели бы вы повторить этот опыт? Я знаю, что вы попытаетесь закрыться, но не убегайте, прошу вас. Останьтесь со мной. 

Где бы вы ни были, мои мысли всегда с вами.

искренне ваш,  
Г.

П.С. Признайтесь, вы хотели получить от меня что-то личное, поэтому предложили услуги Абигейл? И вы знали, что я не смогу отказать вам. Будете ли вы хранить мое письмо, как я храню ваши? Можете не отвечать, я знаю ответ.

П.П.С. Дорогая Абигейл, вы также свободны писать мне в любое время, обещаю, я отвечу вам незамедлительно при первой возможности. 

 

_Ганнибал,_

_А. передает горячий привет, но слишком занята подготовкой к экзаменам, так что напишет немного позже. И я очень надеюсь, что это не была попытка разделить со мной отцовство. Я не имел в виду, что твоя помощь будет лишней, просто я не настолько безнадежен, правда, и как-нибудь справлюсь, имей немного веры._

_Я скажу тебе то, что уже рассказал А. В ночь охоты я еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым. Его убийство было… личным. Я задушил его голыми руками, и до последнего вдоха он сопротивлялся и смотрел мне в глаза. Мои руки дрожали еще двое суток, словно река жизни разбила во мне живой ключ, и меня потряхивало от некоего «откровения». Ты знаешь, я не особо верующий, но в ту ночь я открыл для себя культ жизни — великой, всемогущей и бесценной, и я чувствовал, как моя кожа горит под луной, будто под лучами солнца._

_Будто я стал чем-то большим._

_Знаю, звучит как бред сумасшедшего, но, ха-ха, я никогда и не был нормальным._

_Да, нормальность определяется статистически ничем не выдающимися людьми. Или свиньями, как ты их называешь. Видишь, я слышу тебя на расстоянии, как будто ты сидишь рядом, или мы идем плечом к плечу. Слишком долго я был один, а потому это чувство — единения — новое для меня. Я не привык, что могу открыться хоть кому-то полностью, и меня не отвергнут. Что кто-то меня поймет._

_Ты ведь тоже знаешь, каково это. Есть человеческую плоть в том числе._

_Я все еще недалеко, так что можешь прислать письмо по прежнему адресу еще раз. Конечно, я сохраню твои письма, зачем бы я еще просил А. о помощи?_

_твой_  
Друг.  


 

Я повторяю прежнее опять,  
В одежде старой появляюсь снова.  
И кажется, по имени назвать  
Меня в стихах любое может слово.

Мой дорогой друг,

С детства нас учили не преступать законы Божьи. Нам показали табу — запрет на действия, которые приведут к сверхъестественному наказанию. Не убей. Не укради. Не ври. Не желай чужого. Не создай себе кумира.

Я преступил все. Чтобы выжить в этом мире, который создал бог, я преступил их все. Один за другим. Несмотря на то, где я родился и что со мной происходило, я всегда выбирал жизнь. Шаг за шагом во тьму, где она зародилась, где прозвучал ее первый крик, я прозрел, что никакой Бог человеку не нужен. Мы были созданы по его облику и подобию. Так чем мы хуже? Где молния с небес, которая должна пронзить меня, обратив тело в прах? Он не может? Или не хочет? Или ждет того, кто станет равным ему?

И кто станет равным мне?

Между нами могут быть тысячи километров, но это не преграда, когда мой разум говорит с твоим разумом напрямую. Я выбрал тебя, мой дорогой друг. Я могу направлять, советовать, нашептывать, но твой окончательный выбор за пределом моего влияния. 

Освободись от остатков вины за отнятые жизни, они разбили твои цепи — поблагодари их. Теперь ты не просто большее, ты тот, чью тень я когда-то разглядел во тьме среди отчаянных строк. Среди шума других голосов твой голос тронул мое сердце. Было бы растратой не помочь столь прекрасному существу освободиться. Теперь ты по-настоящему свободен.

Перед тобой весь мир. 

Лети же и не беспокойся обо мне. Со мной все будет порядке.

Лети, мой друг. Попутного ветра.

твой,  
Г.

 

_Ганнибал,_

_Довольно нечестно писать подобное, точно зная, что эти строки будут преследовать меня, как собственная тень, на задворках сознания. Что я буду…_

_Что я уже чувствую тебя рядом. Теперь я не один, никогда, даже в собственных мыслях._

_О, я благодарен всем, кто погиб от моей руки. Поэтому я пишу из Огайо, где Элиот — тот самый Ангел Смерти, наконец-то, с моей небольшой помощью вознесся к небесам. Перед смертью он сказал: «Я вижу, кто ты есть, и не смогу помочь тебе. Никто не сможет. Пути назад нет.» Я видел себя его глазами, мое лицо пылало, но этот огонь никак не был связан с божественным._

_Перед смертью Элиот рассказал мне о себе. Ему диагностировали рак мозга тогда же, когда я болел энцефалитом. Он любил рыбачить. Любил свою жену, но она оставила его наедине с тьмой. Он решил бороться так же, как и я, охотясь за чудовищами. Он был рад, что в конце своего пути он был не один._

_Мне остается только желать такого конца. Ганнибал, будет ли странно, если я скажу, что перед смертью хотел бы увидеть тебя хотя бы раз? Что моя кровь на твоих руках — то, что снилось мне последние недели? Ты ведь тоже видел это. Моя кровь на твоем лице. Смешанная с твоей собственной._

_Знаешь, что самое странное? Я понятия не имею, стал бы я сопротивляться._

_твой  
Друг._

 

Мой дорогой,

Несмотря на всю мою любовь к шекспировской литературе, я все же надеюсь на менее драматичное воссоединение, если уж нам когда-нибудь выпадет шанс организовать личную встречу. 

И если уж совсем серьезно, я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты даже не думал в этом направлении. Место моего заточения, хоть и не отвечает моим вкусовым предпочтениям, хорошо охраняется, и я слишком хорошо тебя знаю — наставить пистолет на невинного человека вывернется тебе боком, боюсь, твоя рука дрогнет, а я не готов так быстро с тобой попрощаться. И уж тем более впервые увидеть твое лицо на фотографии возле посмертной статьи. 

Поэтому, будь добр, береги себя для более удачного стечения обстоятельств. 

Я ни в коем случае не сомневаюсь в твоих отцовских способностях. Уверен, ты позаботишься об Абигейл, и лишь предлагаю любую помощь, которую могу предоставить. Ты против нашего с ней общения? Если да, то я, уважая твое мнение, прекращу нашу переписку. К моему сожалению, ибо мне уже давно не удавалось поговорить со столь молодым, восприимчивым и открытым для знаний умом. Мне не нужно объяснять причины, твоего нежелания будет вполне достаточно. 

Будь это в моих силах, я бы дал тебе гораздо больше. Тебе не пришлось бы даже просить.

Хотя, должен признать, эта часть нашего общения доставляет мне много удовольствия.

Как насчет подарка? Ко мне заходили из ФБР, спрашивали о новом маньяке, чье МО, как им показалось, схоже с моим. Они нашли окровавленного мужчину в отеле, здесь, в Балтиморе, лежащим в ванной. Но, судя по следам после операции, убийца точно не собирался его убивать. Возможно, не рассчитал дозу анестезии, и его жертва очнулась раньше. Швы неаккуратные, большая потеря крови — работа студента, не более. Думаю, он работает на одной из частных скорых в городе, ты легко сможешь его найти. 

Мне нравится думать, что ты будешь где-то неподалеку. 

искренне твой,  
Г.

 

1 октября 1981 год

Целую неделю лил дождь, и только к четвергу, наконец, вылезло солнце. Темно-коричневый бьюик GTX держался на дороге хорошо, движок кашлянул лишь пару раз, но стоило Уиллу заправиться 85-ым, как тот сразу набрал мощности. Ричмонд встретил его зелеными лугами, парками и странной смесью стилей архитектуры: от федеральных зданий, больше похожих на прибежище агрессивных республиканцев, до римских колоннад.

Первым делом он купил в магазине телефонную карточку и телефонный справочник и расположился в ресторане с амбициозным названием «У Рузвельта». Под горячий ароматный кофе и свежие булочки с корицей Уилл пролистал справочник до нужной буквы. Стокфилдов в городе проживало шесть человек, и у троих из них были инициалы на Д. По одному номеру ответила женщина, оказавшаяся Джессикой Стокфилд, очень милой домохозяйкой, которой он наплел про купоны на починку машины. По другому — Дэвид Стокфилд, семидесятилетний бывший морской пехотинец, пославший Уилла без долгих предисловий к «ебаной матери». Третий телефон не ответил. Он поблагодарил за телефон баристу кафе и ушел к машине.

«Валлей Сайд Драйв, 1308» гласила надпись на почтовом ящике возле двухэтажного дома. Белые стены, красная наклонная крыша, дом располагался на откосе возле лесополосы, и на дверной звонок дверь никто не открыл, так что Уилл оставил машину на соседней улице и вернулся к дому, на этот раз под прикрытием деревьев. 

Он открыл заднюю дверь с помощью лома и, сняв туфли и спрятав их в сумку, огляделся. Количество зеркал поражало, этот парень просто обожал смотреть на себя — в каждой комнате, в ванной, даже в спальне. Одежда в ящиках была сложена аккуратно, и Уилл одобрительно хмыкнул. На прикроватной тумбочке лежал ежедневник. Уилл подцепил угол и открыл на закладке.

Четверг — обед с Луизой.  
Пятница — Ребекка, латинские танцы.  
Суббота — выставка/театр/кино

И еще много-много подобных надписей с краткими записями в скобках. «Любит киви», «купить пионы», «любимый цвет — фиолетовый», «живет с собакой и кошкой, Руби и Рози». 

Как Уилл и ожидал, после поимки Питера, Ингрем преспокойно продолжил убивать. Но не здесь, не в доме, в этом он был уверен. Скорее всего, Кларк отслеживал их по пути домой, предлагал подвезти после шапочного знакомства. Пара свиданий — все, что нужно было Ингрему, чтобы втереться в доверие, после чего девушки быстро исчезали.

Всегда одинокие, незамужние, живущие без семьи и близких. Отчаянно ищущие нормальных отношений, и пусть парень улыбался уж слишком много, все это можно было списать на то, что он хотел понравиться.

Уилл достал из сумки инъекционный пистолет, который одолжил с работы — арка охранников не считала пластмассовый корпус, а ребята уже пару дней пропускали Уилла без досмотра. Благо, хоть на входе они всегда держали ухо востро, особенно много внимания уделяя молодым медсестрам.

Он поднялся на второй этаж и стал ждать, усевшись в кресло возле окна, чтобы видеть всю улицу. В шестом часу Кларк Ингрем вернулся домой.

— Он с девушкой, — произнес Гаррет Хоббс, появившись совсем рядом. Засохшая кровь на лице и рубашке. Его мертвые белесые глаза смотрели на парочку, целующуюся в машине. Для нее Уилл мог воспользоваться второй ампулой ацепромазина, но только в крайнем случае. 

Ингрем вышел из машины, поцеловал девушку еще раз на прощание и махнул рукой. Идеальный джентльмен. Уилл смотрел, как они прощались, и перед его внутренним взором разыгрывались события дня. 

Кларк в одежде, больше подходящей библиотекарю: мягкий пуловер под пиджаком и бежевая рубашка, сделал вид, что у него что-то стряслось с машиной и вынудил Луизу предложить ему свою помощь. Все было разыграно как по нотам. Только машина скрылась за поворотом, улыбка сошла с лица Ингрема как потекший грим.

— Пора. 

Уилл поднялся с кресла и встал за дверью. Ингрем тем временем зашел в дом, насвистывая какую-то приятную мелодию.

— Он представляет, как будет ее убивать. Уже завтра, чтобы вплотную заняться следующей.

Уилл посмотрел на Хоббса, и тот пожал плечами:

— Луиза слишком простая, Ребекка интереснее. Ты видел, сколько по ней записей, он следит за ней уже два месяца. Ты бы поступил иначе? 

Он отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Ну вот. Приготовься, он идет наверх.

Уилл услышал шаги на лестнице. Его сердце билось спокойно, не больше восьмидесяти ударов минуту. Дверная ручка повернулась. 

— Дождись, пока будет видна шея. Задержи дыхание и стреляй. Будь готов вырубить ударом рукояткой, если не попадешь.

Ингрем зашел в комнату, включил свет и направился к кровати к своему ежедневнику. Уилл неслышно сделал несколько шагов следом, сосредоточившись на собственном дыхании. Раз. Ингрем остановился, увидев, что ежедневник открыт на последней странице. Два. Уилл навел пистолет на неподвижную цель. Три. Бам.

Кларк хлопнул себя по шее в место укола, нащупал хвост от дротика и удивленно обернулся. 

_— ...увидев пятна в высокой траве и услышав шелест, древний человек не успокоил себя, что это цветы и ветер, а испугался, что это тигр, и бросился наутек. А вы видите тигра в траве, Уилл?_

— Добрый вечер, мистер Ингрем, — произнес он. 

Кларк упал на одно колено от наступающей слабости.

— Кто? Кто вы?

— Я друг Питера. 

Его глаза удивленно расширились, хотя это могло быть и последствие большой дозы ацепромазина, которая вырубала здоровую лошадь за пятнадцать секунд. 

— Для серийного убийцы с вашей историей успеха, мистер Ингрем, вы вели себя очень беззаботно. — Уилл склонил голову и улыбнулся. — Что будем с этим делать?

Ответить Кларк уже не смог и, упав на бок, отключился. 

 

Уилл вернулся в Вулф Треп затемно. Из теплого салона машины с мурлыкающей по радио музыкой он вышел под ночное небо в тишину леса. Не полную тишину в прямом смысле слова: шелестели деревья, дул ветер, его дом с темными окнами безмолвно стоял посреди высоких кустов. Чувствуя себя усталым, но удовлетворенным, Уилл поднялся по ступеням, включил свет над верандой и замер возле двери. Утром царапин на замке не было.

— Какая ирония. — Хоббс устроился на деревянном стуле, вытянув длинные ноги. Из раны на шее проглядывали связки и блестящие мышцы. — Ты забрался в дом к маньяку, а кто-то в это время нашел твою нору, мангуст.

Уиллу хватало ума не отвечать собственным галлюцинациям, особенно, когда нарушитель спокойствия мог ждать где-то поблизости. Он сделал вид, будто забыл что-то в машине, и ушел из-под света в тень кустов. Обыск вокруг дома ничего не дал, но, скорее всего, утром он найдет на подъездной дорожке следы не только своей машины. 

Он достал пистолет, на этот раз вполне настоящий, девятимиллиметровый Смит и Вессон, и, использовав ключ, осторожно зашел в дом через заднюю дверь. Кто бы ни был в его доме, он уже ушел, оставив все на своих местах. Проверив все от подвала до крыши, Уилл включил свет на первом этаже и подошел к кровати, где лежал Гейб. 

Тот сонно посмотрел на него в ответ, вокруг глаз остались следы от слез.

— Привет, прости, что задержался. Были дела в городе. Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Пить? Есть?

Гейб невнятно промычал после первого предложения.

— Сейчас принесу, никуда не уходи.

Ему в спину раздалось фырканье. Попив с трубочки и позволив Уиллу вытереть ему подбородок, Гейб тяжело вздохнул, уставившись в потолок.

— Кто-то заходил сегодня днем, — сказал он, следя за реакцией. 

Гейб на него даже не взглянул.

— Это был Мэтью, не так ли? — Тот кинул на него опасливый взгляд, будто боясь, что Уилл разозлится. — Ты думал, что он тебя освободит? Надеялся на спасение, а потом увидел, как он улыбается, и все понял? 

Гейба перекосило от омерзения, и он отвернулся к окну. 

— Видишь, — Уилл дружески похлопал его по колену, прежде чем встать с постели, — я же говорил, что тебе повезло со мной. Вокруг есть люди намного хуже. 

— Только вот что ты теперь будешь делать? — вмешался Хоббс, оказавшись прямо у него за спиной. — Мэтью стал проблемой.

— Я со всем разберусь.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ганнибал,_

_Спасибо за подарок, я его получил и использовал по назначению. Боюсь, газеты об этом убийце ничего не узнают. Девон Сильвестри, студент-медик, отбыл во Флориду нынче утром по зову сердца, о чем сообщил в письме, оставленном для своей девушки Элоизы._

_Я рад, что ты нашел с Абигейл общий язык, ей не хватает людей, которые могли бы ее поддержать, особенно сейчас, когда почти каждый в кампусе считает своим долгом выразить ей свое презрение. Она хочет бросить учебу и уехать со мной, но я посоветовал ей повременить. Моя жизнь вряд ли подойдет для подростка, тем более только что потерявшего отца, да и привлечет очень много нежелательного внимания, тогда как я всеми силами стараюсь его избегать._

_Я хотел тебя спросить и боялся, что ты сочтешь это издевкой, но мне правда интересно. Чего больше всего тебе не хватает в заточении? Солнца? Свежего воздуха с запахом озона после дождя? Еды? Того, как пахнет свежеприготовленная человечина? Ладно-ладно. Шучу._

_Скучаешь по самой готовке? Я читал, что за твои обеды буквально дралось все высшее общество Балтимора, готовое даже убить, чтобы получить место за твоим столом. Ты скучаешь по своей кухне? Или дому? Музыке? Свободе пойти туда, куда хочется, без того, чтобы камеры следили за каждым твоим шагом? По книгам? Разговорам? Ты вроде бы знаешь несколько языков, наверное, я бы чувствовал себя глупо, оказавшись рядом._

_Ты так помог мне, ты даже не представляешь. Люди вокруг ненавидели меня за то, кто я есть. Люди всегда ненавидят то, чего не понимают, да и как им понять? Я избегал любых контактов, я практически жил как отшельник. Я считал, что дело во **мне**. _

_Когда я написал тебе впервые, я писал без надежды на ответ, но ты не только ответил, ты помог мне принять себя. Кто я есть. Кем могу быть. Ты показал мне выбор там, где, я считал, лежит только тьма и безумие._

_Тьма, подарившая мне признание и поддержку.  
Спасибо тебе, Ганнибал._

_искренне твой,  
Друг._

 

Мой дорогой,

Это письмо передаст тебе Абигейл — она обещала мне не читать, а отдать тебе лично в руки. Зачем столько сложностей? Я хотел, чтобы ты понял, насколько искренне то, что я скажу, и чтобы ты видел меня за моими словами. Воображение тебе поможет. 

Мне действительно не хватает всего, что ты перечислил, но не смертельно. Мой разум некоторые назовут проклятьем, но он же и мое убежище. Я свободен в стенах дворца памяти: любимая музыка звучит по коридорам; на кухне я размышляю о том, что бы приготовил, если бы смог заполучить тебя к своему столу; ветер, солнце, дождь, запахи цветов, голоса льются из разных комнат. Иногда это не самые приятные голоса, а иногда лишь тени тех, кто уже ушел из жизни.

По-настоящему мне не хватает тебя, мой друг. 

При нашей встрече я выпил бы тебя взглядом и сохранил, как храню все самые дорогие воспоминания. Мне не хватает их. Это почти физическая боль — не иметь с тобой ничего общего. Ни имени, ни голоса, ни смеха. Пустая, черная дыра вместо комнат, которые бы я заполнил нашими встречами, твоим лицом в свете лампы, цветом глаз, звуком дыхания, теплом кожи. Ощущением кожи под пальцами. Ты бы позволил? 

Мне не хватает того, чтобы я мог для тебя сделать. Раскрыть перед тобой двери моего дома, накормить едой, которую я приготовил, разделить с тобой вечер и разговоры, узнать, как ты смеешься, как тоска и грусть изменяет твое лицо. Показать взглядом силу моей симпатии к тебе, увидеть, что ты чувствуешь в ответ. Принять все, чем бы оно ни было. 

Быть тебе убежищем, утешением, домом. Семьей, которую мы оба всегда хотели, и которой нас лишили обстоятельства. Быть для тебя тем, кем ты мне позволишь быть, и ничего не требовать взамен. 

Кроме тебя самого.

искренне твой,  
Г.

 

2 октября 1981 год

В середине дня Мириам Ласс пришла в Госпиталь для душевно больных преступников уже второй раз за неделю. Что-то назревало, по больнице гуляли странные слухи. Было ясно одно: спустя три года после Зубной Феи кто-то взбудоражил ФБР настолько, что они подняли все возможные ресурсы на поимку нового серийного убийцы, в том числе те, которые могли нанести больше вреда, чем пользы.

Уилл не слышал, о чем она говорила с доктором Лектером, но через десять минут молодая женщина отошла от его клетки, прошла по коридору и замерла возле выхода. Гордо выпрямленная спина, лакированные туфли, юбка-карандаш и пиджак поверх темно-синей блузы. 

— Уже уходите? — спросил он, готовый вынуть ее пальто из шкафа.

С ней надо было быть настороже. Она смогла поймать Лектера, могла поймать и его, допусти он хоть одну серьезную ошибку. Но она все еще была молода, на лет десять моложе его самого, и, что еще лучше, здесь у нее не было друзей — это могло сработать. Она встретилась с ним взглядом, и Уилл увидел лишь непробиваемые стены. 

— Нет. Где я могу подождать? Может, комната отдыха или…

— Если вы не против моей компании, то здесь, — он приглашающе улыбнулся и пододвинул свободный стул. Она присела на самый край, положив сумку на колени. 

— Кофе? Чай?

Напряжение исходило от нее предупреждающими волнами, будто она была готова к драке с чудовищем в любой момент. Не так уж она была и неправа, учитывая, что, о чем бы они ни договорились с Лектером, совсем скоро ей придется вернуться к его камере. 

— Виски?

Мимолетная улыбка тронула ее губы, шрам на лице натянулся.

— А есть?

— Нет. Но, судя по моему опыту, вам бы не помешало.

Он заварил чай в своей кружке и поставил перед ней на столе — пластиковый стаканчик для гостей не дал бы такого эффекта уюта. 

— Вы можете повесить сумку на спинку стула. 

— Спасибо, — она кивнула, уселась удобнее и обхватила кружку руками в поисках утешительного тепла. — Давно здесь работаете?

— Недавно, а что?

— Мы с доктором Лектером знакомы уже шесть лет, и если бы я принимала близко к сердцу все, что он говорит, то скатилась бы в алкоголизм, — она защищалась, чувствуя исходящую от него опасность. Не зря.

— С доктором Лектером достаточно поговорить раз, чтобы ощутить… последствия. 

— Последствия, это вы точно подметили, — она показала на слегка припудренный шрам. — Это его подарок с нашей последней встречи. От Зубной Феи. Слышали про него?

— Этот шрам ведь не самый глубокий, который вам оставил доктор Лектер, — он, наконец, привлек ее внимание. — Но все они — это опыт, часть нас, как морщины на лице. А вот что мы из этого опыта извлекли, другой вопрос.

— Мой опыт не был позитивным, я вас уверяю.

— Не соглашусь. Вы живы. И как я знаю из газет, редко кто похвастается подобным достижением после знакомства со знаменитый каннибалом.

— Выживших гораздо больше, мистер..?

— Зовите меня Уилл.

— Уилл. Доктор Чилтон жив. Джек Кроуфорд. Алана Блум. Даже Фредди Лаундс, хотя я очень надеялась на обратное. Во мне нет ничего особенного.

— Вы сами верите в то, что говорите? — он усмехнулся, его взгляд оставался сочувствующим. — Слушайте, я вас не знаю, но за неделю достаточно узнал доктора Лектера. Он из тех монстров, что, раз положив на что-то лапу, не отдадут это, не пролив крови. И что-то мне подсказывает, что ни один из тех, кого вы перечислили, не ушел от него целым. 

Она промолчала, смотря перед собой и медленно отпивая чай из кружки. 

— Более того, боюсь, по его задумке вы и вовсе не должны были выжить, агент Ласс. Вы — воплощение его провала. 

— Думаете, он меня ненавидит? 

— Ненависть — чувство для равного, а вас он равной не считает. Если вообще кого-то когда-либо считал.

— Тогда что?

— Он вами интересуется.

Мириам хмыкнула: 

— В гробу я видала такой интерес. Вы, кажется, неплохо успели его узнать. Разговаривали с ним?

— По необходимости.

— И он не пытался залезть к вам в голову?

Уилл посмотрел на нее многозначительно.

— Не мне вам рассказывать, что доктор не признает границ — мнимых, социальных или личных. Разница между нами, агент Ласс, что мне ничего от него не надо. Он как хозяин пира, который всех пытается угостить горькой правдой о самих себе. 

— Вас он тоже угостил? 

— Скорее, пытался торговаться. Позволите совет?

— Валяйте.

— Попросите его помочь. Если откажет, уходите сразу, не опускайтесь до упрашивания, иначе он вас замучает до нервного срыва. Ему плевать на интеллектуальный вызов, он знает, что умнее большинства людей. Его не купить — он отлично понимает, что Чилтон не отдаст его в другую клинику до самой смерти. Но ему нравится, когда в нем нуждаются. 

— Это я могу, — Ласс кивнула и, проверив наручные часы, отставила кружку. — Спасибо за чай. И за это все. Я тут голову каждый день разбиваю о мачо, которые думают, что я какая-то слабачка, и мне нужна их помощь. 

— Я не думаю, что вам нужна помощь, — Уилл дождался, пока их взгляды пересекутся. — Мне кажется, что, когда вы поймали доктора Лектера, — он снова осмотрел женщину, улавливая уверенную позу, сильные руки в пороховых крошках — она явно приехала со стрельбища, и ее ищущий, внимательный взгляд, — вы думали, что все закончится. Что вы выполнили свой долг. Но ничего не закончилось, и вы злитесь на то, что хороший конец не наступил, а вы единственная, кого это до сих пор волнует. Он уже пытался настроить вас против ФБР?

— Все еще пытается.

— Не позволяйте ему развести вас на эмоции. 

Мириам Ласс снова кивнула, впитав как губка каждое его слово.

— Я должна вернуться к нему. Простите, можно позвонить вам как-нибудь позже?

— У доктора Чилтона есть мой телефон.

Она достала из кармана визитку. 

— Если Лектер будет не в настроении помогать мне, может, он захочет обсудить дело с вами? Какие-нибудь детали или мысли, которыми он решит с вами поделиться, все что угодно может помочь при расследовании. Звоните мне в любое время.

— Я разве не должен подписать бумаги о неразглашении?

Мириам облизнула губы, взвешивая риски.

— Для этого мне придется запрашивать разрешение через вашего директора, а доктор Чилтон и так сунул нос везде, куда не следовало. Я предлагаю неофициально. Помните, очень полезно иметь в должниках агента ФБР. 

Уилл задумчиво склонил голову, делая вид, что сомневается.

— Оставьте папку на ночь. Ничего не обещаю.

 

Агент Ласс действительно оставила ему папку с делом, не забыв предупредить напоследок:

— Если продадите фотографии Нэшнл Тетлер, я лично прослежу, чтобы вы никогда не нашли себе работы в этом штате. 

Уилл кивнул и проводил ее до выхода, уже мысленно прикидывая, как можно использовать их знакомство в своих целях и в то же время избежать встречи с Джеком Кроуфордом и уж тем более с Аланой. 

Вот кто точно мог помешать его планам. Уилл долгое время пользовался ею, чтобы добраться до информации ФБР. К счастью, они расстались друзьями, а не чем-то большим. Алана не глупая женщина и прекрасно понимала, что Уилл не позволит их отношениям быть здоровыми. Он бы вцепился в нее, как утопающий за последнюю соломинку. 

Объяснять, где он был все эти шесть лет и какого черта он работает под руководством Чилтона под чужой фамилией, он тем более не собирался.

Оставшись один, он снова посмотрел на визитку. Уилл мог распознать хорошую возможность, особенно когда она попадала в руки. До ужина он был свободен, так что он сел за стол и открыл папку, периодически поглядывая на камеры. 

— Привет.

Уилл прочел первые страницы дела, когда в железных дверях появился Мэтью и, удерживая руки в карманах, прислонился плечом к створке. Возможно, у него в кармане нож. Уилл вернулся к чтению, следя за ним краем глаза.

— Привет. Ты не остался на чай. 

Мэтью расплылся в улыбке:

— Подумал, что ты не будешь рад незваным гостям. 

— Везде есть свои исключения. Раз с тобой нет полиции, я подозреваю, что тебе от меня что-то нужно. Я весь внимание.

Мэтью огляделся, не подслушивал ли кто их, и снова уставился на Уилла. 

— Это ты убил судью?

— О чем ты?

— Ты специально убил в моем стиле. Я вот думаю, зачем? Подарок или оскорбление?

— У тебя есть стиль?

— Ты можешь не осторожничать, здесь нет прослушки. 

Уилл с сомнением смерил его взглядом с ног до головы.

— Я тоже чист, — Мэтью вынул руки из карманов и помахал ими на уровне лица, а затем сел на стул, на котором раньше сидела Мириам. — И согласись, если бы я хотел, чтобы тебя поймали, я бы сделал анонимный звонок, чтобы твой милый домик в глуши навестили офицеры правопорядка. Ну так что?

— Мне было интересно, — после небольшого молчания произнес Уилл, — воссоздать твою работу. 

— И как? — несмотря на спокойный голос, во взгляде Мэтью мелькнул голодный блеск.

— Я же сказал. Было интересно. Я никогда не встречал такого, как ты. — В его словах была половина правды и уж тем более никакой похвалы. — Почему ты меня не сдал?

— Братья по охоте должны помогать друг другу, не считаешь? Зачем ты тут? 

Уилл удивленно приподнял брови.

— Убить Ганнибала Лектера, конечно.


	7. Chapter 7

Нэшнл Тетлер от 2 ноября 1977

Мой дорогой друг,

Абигейл больше с нами нет, и ее уход из жизни стал для нас большой потерей. Должен признать, я не чувствую, что сделал все от себя зависящее, чтобы удержать ее на этой стороне. Я говорил ей, что самоубийство — это враг, с которым ей предстоит тяжелая и упорная борьба. К сожалению, эта битва была проиграна даже раньше, чем я мог предположить.

Погруженный в печаль, ты хранишь молчание, и я уважаю и разделяю твою скорбь. Ты знал, что в древности у разных народов, несмотря на различие культур и истории, были очень похожие траурные традиции? Женщины и мужчины стригли волосы, плакали, восхваляли умершего, занимались самоистязанием: раздирали лицо, шею и грудь, чтобы кровь смешалась со слезами, протыкали руки стрелами и отрезали уши. И чем больше была любовь к покойному, тем глубже должны были быть раны. 

Ты бы хотел, чтобы твоя душевная боль была видимой? Задерживается ли нож в твоей руке? Смотришь ли ты на еду или несколько дней провел, даже не вспомнив о собственных нуждах? Я беспокоюсь за твое здоровье, пожалуйста, позаботься о себе.

По традиции в Китае раньше изготавливали куклу-двойника: из куска белого шелка и ниток. На ночь куклу укладывали спать, а утром сажали за стол. Выбери самый лучший шелк и раздели с Абигейл еду, мой дорогой друг, и пусть это будет самый лучший праздничный ужин, который ты когда-либо готовил. Могут пройти месяцы и даже годы, прежде чем ты сможешь сжечь куклу. Храни ее и помни: часть ее жива и навсегда останется с тобой в твоем сердце.

всегда твой,  
Г.

_  
Ганнибал,_

_Я не знаю, чего ты от меня ждешь. Что я буду искать в тебе утешения? Изолью свою душу и приму потерю? Уверен, этот расклад бы тебя полностью устроил, после того как ты… после того, как ты забрал ее у меня._

_Я тебя не виню. Как можно винить хищника в том, что он следует своей природе? Я виню себя в том, что с самого начала знал, что ты не терпишь конкуренции. Что при первой же угрозе ты устранишь все, что мешает достижению твоей цели. Нет, ты не врешь и действительно сожалеешь о смерти Абигейл. Но лишь как о вынужденной потере ради великой цели, а не как о по-настоящему близком человеке._

_Она была мне как дочь, и я тебя за это не прощу. Никогда._

_Прощай, Ганнибал._

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 16 ноября 1977

Мой дорогой друг,

Животные защищаются, когда им больно, и я понимаю твою реакцию. Но подумай сам, ты отказываешь мне в глубине моих собственных чувств? Ты думаешь, мне неведомы сильные эмоции?

Когда-то и у меня была обязанность заботиться о юном, беззащитном существе, которое полагалось на меня даже больше, чем Абигейл на тебя. Моя сестра. Миша. Когда родители оставили нас — не по своей воле, а из-за настигшей их внезапной смерти во время войны — она была единственным близким мне человеком во всем мире. И я не смог о ней позаботиться. 

Я до сих пор помню тепло ее тела в своих объятиях, и мне никогда не забыть крик о помощи, прежде чем ее у меня забрали. Позже я нашел этих людей, и они заплатили сполна, но ее уже было не вернуть. Как и не вернуть Абигейл.

Разбитая чашка не склеится заново в этом мире. Может, когда-нибудь мы откроем для себя другой. Или создадим его сами? Я хотел бы надеяться.

твой,  
Г.

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 14 декабря 1977

Мой дорогой друг,

С сожалением я вижу, что ты серьезно решил попрощаться. Тем больнее, когда я тебе открылся, а ты не принял моего подарка. Ты утверждаешь, что мои слезы — крокодильи? Разве я не достоин твоего доверия? 

Ты ранил меня куда глубже, чем думаешь. 

Обвиняя меня бездоказательно, ты пытаешься снять с себя часть вины. Но ведь не у меня Абигейл просила помощи, не мое имя кричала в спину, прося забрать с собой. Это был твой выбор, и тебе жить с его последствиями. Она сделала свой. 

Ты отказываешь не только мне, но и ей в свободе воли. Не слишком ли для одного человека? Ты думаешь, что готов к последствиям собственных решений, мой дорогой друг, но все, что тебя ждет — это одиночество. Твое собственное наказание за грехи, которые, как ты думаешь, ты совершил. 

Ты собираешься опрометчиво сжечь мост, ведущий ко мне, зная, что собрать его обратно будет практически невозможно. Я же напротив считаю, что наша связь только окрепнет, и тебе не освободиться от меня, пока я дышу. Как и мне от тебя. 

Не делай глупостей.

твой,  
Г. 

 

3 октября 1981 год

— Обнаружены два тела на железнодорожной станции Ричмонда с отпечатками пальцев Ингрема. Мистер Бернардон, — адвокат тяжело вздохнул, — это ваш шанс вылезти из этой дыры. Смените показания. Мы можем заявить, что Ингрем воспользовался своим положением и запугал вас. То, что вы запихнули его в мертвую лошадь, нам уже не исправить, но я смогу добиться для вас лучших условий. Мистер Бернардон, вы меня слышите?

Уилл подошел к адвокату и заглянул в камеру. Питер сидел на самом углу койки, согнувшись в три погибели. Он явно прятал за пазухой Кевина и просто ждал, когда непонятный человек перестанет звать и уйдет, чтобы выпустить мышонка обратно в щель между кирпичами под мойкой. 

— Он вообще разговаривает?

— Только когда не чувствует угрозы.

— Я ему не угрожаю, я пытаюсь его спасти! — Мужчине было около тридцати пяти, хороший костюм, сильный ментоловый одеколон. Приехал в пять утра ради бумаг в госпиталь — профессионал и фанат своего дела.

— Вы повышаете на него голос и создаете стрессовую ситуацию.

— Черт. У меня нет времени с ним рассусоливать. У него есть психиатр или кто-то, кого он послушает?

Уилл протянул руку.

— Будьте добры, оставьте бланк и пройдите на пост. Я скоро подойду. 

— Свистните, если чего-то добьетесь. — Он отдал документы и скрылся дальше по коридору.

— Я все подпишу, — тут же произнес Питер, оставшись с Уиллом наедине. — Ты позаботишься о Кевине?

— Ты сам позаботишься о нем, когда выйдешь отсюда.

— А что стало с ним?

Уиллу не нужно было объяснять, про кого тот спрашивал.

— Ты хочешь отомстить?

— Нет. — Питер покачал головой. — Я хочу, чтобы он исчез. И больше никому не смог причинить вреда. 

— Значит, так и будет. 

— Спасибо.

— Подпиши бумаги, Питер. 

Питер кивнул и забрал папку из отверстия в решетке, и Уилл с чувством выполненного долга позвал адвоката и вернулся на пост. Смена вышла на удивление занятой. Его дважды вызывали в отделение для хронических из-за случившихся у пациентов приступов агрессии. К этому времени у него оставалось около двух часов до того, как Мириам Ласс должна была вернуться за делом. За это время он хотел просмотреть фотографии с места преступлений, специально отложив их на самый конец смены.

Он разложил фотографии утопленниц по числам, а затем перевернул. Первое, что пришло к нему вместе с изображением оголенных мышц, разрезанной кожи и вздувшихся от воды синюшных тел, это зависть. Кто бы ни был этот маньяк, он не вкладывал в их смерть эмоции. Он не видел в мертвых девушках людей как таковых. Он видел ресурс. Они дают ему то, чего он хочет. Чего желает. 

Нет. Он тряхнул головой. Не дают. Но он знает, что они обладают этим. Чем-то неуловимым. Какой-то красотой, которую видит только он. Он хочет воссоздать эту красоту, как домик из лего.

Ничем не примечательные девушки от двадцати до тридцати. Широкие плечи. Мощные бедра. Высокий рост. Стать. Уилл провел пальцем по фотографии, и во рту выступила слюна, словно он был голоден. Его мысли превращались в жадный шепот на краю сознания. 

Ухоженные. Заботящиеся о своем теле. Ногти, волосы, зубы — на фотографиях все в идеальном состоянии. 

Вскрытие показало, что они голодали около недели, прежде чем он их убил. Но держать сильную женщину, всю — кровь с молоком, запертой в комнате тяжело, — ему нужен подвал. Он не держал их связанными, значит, места достаточно, чтобы они двигались, но не могли сбежать. Сбитые ногти, ссадины на ладонях — они что-то царапали, пытаясь выбраться. 

Подвал должен быть огромным. Цокольный этаж под мастерскую, где он может заниматься… чем? Чтобы снять кожу, ему нужны крепкие потолочные балки, куда он мог подвесить труп. Выстрелы в голову, а не в грудь. Кожа — важнее всего. Кожа… что он с ней делает? Из водоворота мыслей его вырвал стук.

— Я все, спасибо за помощь. — Адвокат кивнул ему и ушел наверх по лестнице. 

Уилл устало откинулся на спинку стула. Он мог скормить Мириам кое-какие мысли насчет дела и без того, чтобы обсуждать его с Лектером, но что делать с Мэтью, он пока не знал. В идеале ему бы отвлечь обоих, чтобы спокойно заняться этим парнем.

Уилл посмотрел на часы — конец смены уже через час — и усмехнулся. О-о, он прекрасно знал, что надо сделать.

 

Он отдал папку на безлюдной парковке госпиталя, кутаясь в пиджак от холодного ветра с залива. 

— Я могу ошибаться, но вам стоит уделить внимание второй найденной девушке.

— Лектер что-то сказал? — Мириам с надеждой сжала папку, не торопясь сесть в машину. Она приехала на черном шевроле, явно принадлежащем Бюро. Уилл запомнил номер.

— Он сделал намек, что груз на ее теле был привязан не просто так. Фредерика Биммель, если не ошибаюсь. 

— Он не хотел, чтобы ее нашли первой.

Уилл взглянул на агента с интересом. Она была хороша. Одна подсказка, и женщина уже знала, куда копать. 

— Больше он, к сожалению, ничего не сказал, но я позвоню, если ситуация изменится. — Они попрощались, и Уилл задержал руку на дверце ее автомобиля. — И, агент Ласс, прошу, будьте осторожны. 

— Я всегда осторожна, а что? — Она пристегнулась и отложила папку на соседнее сидение.

— Кажется, он не оставил мысль вас наказать.

— Именно поэтому у меня есть пистолет и разрешение стрелять на поражение.

Мириам отодвинула пиджак, показав кобуру. 

— Как знаете. Всего хорошего.

— До свидания, Уилл.

Он не стал дожидаться, пока она уедет, сел в машину и последовал за ней в город. 

 

К обеду он оказался на пороге уже знакомого дома, и не с пустыми руками, а с корзинкой для пикника. Он постучался и, пока ждал, еще раз огляделся. Все та же идеальная лужайка, еще мокрая от утреннего дождя, и припаркованный у гаража темно-синий минивен. Дверь открылась, и Уилл повернулся к хозяину дома. 

— Какие нежданные гости, — медленно произнес Мэтью, держа правую руку за дверью. — А ты, оказывается, тоже сделал домашнюю работу.

— Ты же не будешь стрелять на улице. Пообедаем? — Он поднял корзинку и светски улыбнулся. 

Мэтью долго смотрел на него, прежде чем впустить в дом, да и сделал это скорее из любопытства. На задней стороне двери висела растяжка, уходящая в коробку возле звонка. 

— Интересная сигнализация.

— От воров.

Уилл медленно перевел взгляд на пистолет с глушителем, который Мэтью предпочел оставить при себе.

— А это от незваных гостей?

— Смотря с какими целями пришли гости.

— С самыми безобидными.

Мэтью хищно оскалился и махнул рукой в сторону кухни, оставаясь все время позади. 

— Я не умею готовить изысканные блюда, поэтому все просто и без излишеств. — Уилл поставил корзинку на стол просторной кухни, в которой напрягала лишь медицинская чистота. — Стейки с ароматными специями, пеканом и кленовым сиропом, с гарниром из каштанов под брусничным соусом. Обычно так запекают индейку на День Благодарения, но до этого дня еще целый месяц, и это _никакая не индейка_. 

Он выложил контейнеры с едой на стол, и Мэтью не осталось ничего, как достать столовые приборы и салфетки и сесть напротив.

— Когда-то индейцы и колонисты разделили трапезу в честь мира, так что прими это как скромный знак внимания и добрых намерений. 

Мэтью дождался, пока Уилл прожует мясо со своей тарелки, и тоже попробовал.

— Неплохо. А что это за мясо?

— Человечина. 

Мэтью замер, так и не прожевав, и удивленно уставился на тарелку.

— Правда?

— Стал бы я врать. 

— Кто?

— Тот, кто на самом деле убил всех тех девушек вместо Бернардона.

— М-м. — Мэтью продолжил есть, как ни в чем не бывало. — А он неплох. 

— Я думаю, мистер Ингрем был бы рад комплименту. 

Мэтью отложил пистолет в сторону и наконец-то расслабился на стуле.

— Ну, а кроме того, чтобы меня накормить, зачем ты пришел? 

— Хочу попросить об одолжении. Ты поможешь мне убить доктора Лектера, а я помогу убить Мириам Ласс.

— Зачем мне Мириам Ласс? — Он полил соусом новый кусок стейка.

— Затем, что в убийстве Лектера для тебя нет никакого вызова. Он связан, опозорен, низвергнут. Поэтому ты до сих пор его не убил. Но Мириам Ласс смогла его поймать, не значит ли это, что она умнее его? Все его убийства теперь принадлежат ей, как трофеи. 

Мэтью задумчиво сощурился, будто пытался вскрыть Уиллу черепную коробку и прочитать все, что там написано. Поздно. При всех прочих условиях или сомнениях, он согласится на все, что Уилл ему предложит. Надо было только подкинуть причину.

Забавно было то, что Мэтью в нем нравился не сам Уилл, а собственное отражение. Нарциссизм всегда был слабым местом социопатов.

— Допустим, — он наклонился ближе, — но какой тебе резон убивать доктора?

— Личные счеты.

— Он кого-то убил?

— Доктору Лектеру не обязательно марать руки, чтобы избавиться от помехи. 

— И как я могу тебе помочь?

— Как отключить камеры и прослушку?

— О, это проще простого. 

— И?

— Я покажу тебе завтра. 

— Где гарантия, что ты знаешь, о чем говоришь?

Мэтью самодовольно улыбнулся:

— Потому что это я устанавливал все оборудование: камеры, прослушка, динамики, микрофоны. Выключить их будет не проблема. Вопрос в другом. После того, как ты убьешь Лектера, как ты выберешься из больницы до конца смены?

— Я просто убью его под утро и спокойно уйду по часам. 

— Барни?

— Лошадиный транквилизатор.

— А ты все продумал. — Мэтью утер губы салфеткой. — Что с агентом Ласс? 

Уилл достал из кармана ручку, пододвинул его грязную салфетку, не касаясь пальцами, и написал адрес на чистой стороне.

— В твое полное распоряжение. — Он убрал ручку обратно в карман и весело добавил: — Если принесешь ее сердце, я его приготовлю.


	8. Chapter 8

Нэшнл Тетлер от 15 февраля 1978

Мой дорогой друг, 

Время идет. Жизнь продолжается. После пережитого потрясения горе-специалисты вроде дорогого Фредерика прописывают рутину, которая успокаивает в нас животное. Но мы так устроены, что любые действия превращаются в обыденность, даже если неправильны и неверны. Побои, унижение, физическое и ментальное насилие, самоистязание. 

Ты наказываешь нас обоих. Я знаю, тебе хочется мне ответить. Поделись со мной мыслями, гневом, разочарованием, болью. Я приму от тебя все, что ты пожелаешь дать. Неужели я один, кому не хватает наших разговоров? Или ты все же признаешь, что мы оба скучаем? Неужели твое сердце настолько безжалостно?

Я знаю, что нет. В твоем сердце было место для любви, так, может, есть место и для прощения? Прекрати это, если не ради меня, то ради себя самого.

твой,  
Г.

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 14 июня 1978

Зима, весна, а теперь лето. Жаль, я не вижу отсюда неба или реки, и не мог наблюдать, как треснул лед, как вода проснулась от зимней спячки, снова забурлила течением и ринулась в мир, оживляя все на своем пути. 

Ты все еще рыбачишь? Вода теперь теплая, быстрая, переливается под солнцем, омывает и тихо нашептывает, пока ты стоишь в середине течения и ждешь. Ждешь, пока рыба не схватит пеструю наживку. Не так захватывающе по сравнению с охотой на людей, не так ли?

Я не слышал о твоих новых подвигах, значит ли это, что ты ушел на покой? Избегаешь криминальной хроники? Ай-яй-яй, как нехорошо притворяться тем, кем ты не являешься. Законопослушный гражданин. Это даже звучит жалко. Пожалуй, я запомню тебя в расцвете сил: полным азарта, огня и жажды. Сильным. Видящего мир таким, какой он есть. Видящим красоту жизни и смерти. Упивающимся смертью, как выдержанным вином.

Мир проснулся от спячки, а ты нет. Ты посадил себя на цепь, спрятался за стенами и ждешь, пока разум забудет, что такое хотеть. Когда ты сам забудешь, каково это — быть свободным. 

Что утешает тебя темными ночами и притупляет боль? Мысль, что так будет лучше для всех?

твой,  
Г.

 

4 октября 1981 год

Уборщицы в крыло для особо опасных не заходили даже под обещания оплаты сверхурочных. Уиллу все равно было нечем заняться, поэтому ближе к полуночи он мыл коридор водным раствором лизола. Он начинал от стеклянной камеры, и ее обитатель, который часто засиживался допоздна, всегда пользовался случаем, чтобы завести с ним разговор. Тема могла оказаться любой.

— Уилл, вы когда-нибудь читали Толстого? 

Он замер со шваброй и посмотрел на потолок, пытаясь вспомнить.

— Анну Каренину еще в школе.

— Вам никогда не казалось странным, что все его персонажи были настолько детализированы? Могло показаться, что он видел их наяву. 

— В смысле, видения?

— Приступы эпилепсии часто сопровождаются зрительными галлюцинациями. Не удивлюсь, что половину своих книг он сначала увидел собственными глазами.

— У Толстого была эпилепсия? — Уилл облокотился на швабру и взглянул на доктора Лектера. Тот сидел за столом и что-то рисовал.

— Не находите забавным, что люди, когда думают о других, воспринимают человека и его болезнь совершенно отдельно? Шуман и его припадки помешательства, Моцарт и его мания преследования, Ван Гог и его отрезанное в приступе психоза ухо. Но разве неврология нашего мозга не есть мы сами? Где проложена линия, за которой талант отделим от нарушения работы нейронов? Ведь в обоих случаях мы говорим об уходе от нормы. Если цитировать Гейне: «Творчество — это болезнь души, подобно тому, как жемчужина есть болезнь моллюска». 

— Было бы забавно посмотреть, как бы тогда знакомились люди на улицах. Уилл, синдром Аспергера и множество неврозов к вашим услугам. 

Лектер поднял на него глаза, уголки губ приподнялись в легкой улыбке: 

— Приятно познакомиться.

— Эта тема занимает вас, потому что вы сами носитель «болезни души»?

— А что вы понимаете под болезнью, Уилл? — Лектер вернулся к своему рисунку. — Недавно мне прислал письмо коллега из Центра Джона Хопкинса за советом. К нему обратилась семидесятилетняя пациентка с жалобой, что она чувствует себя слишком хорошо. 

— В семьдесят лет это запрещено законом?

— После того, как она всю жизнь провела в депрессии, апатии и с хроническим упадком сил, по крайней мере, это вызывает вопросы. Я предположил одну из редких форм сифилиса, которая могла быть в спячке все это время.

— Сколько, лет тридцать?

— Сам Пауль Эльрих, немецкий врач, который создал первое лекарство от сифилиса, был носителем болезни в инкубационном состоянии в течении пятидесяти лет.

— И что стало с пациенткой?

— Как я и ожидал, у нее нашли нейросифилис, который медленно разрушал кору ее головного мозга. По общему решению, ее пролечили пенициллином, чтобы остановить инфекцию, но оставили растормаживающее изменение нейронов. Пациентка до сих пор чувствует себя в полном порядке и полна энергии и жизненных сил. 

— Хотите сказать, болезнь помогла ей.

— Болезнь помогла ей стать лучше. 

— А ваша болезнь помогла вам стать лучше, доктор Лектер?

— Вы считаете, что я болен, Уилл?

Они встретились взглядами, и он впервые что-то уловил в трещине идеальной маски. Это был не вызов, не игра двух хищников, не злость. 

На секунду он утратил чувство реальности. Камера исчезла, разделяющее их стекло тоже. Ганнибал сидел за широким столом в свитере вишнево-красного цвета под цвет глаз, домашних брюках, босыми ногами касаясь персидского ковра, похожего на слой золотистого песка, рассыпанного по полу.

Уилл не встречал Ганнибала на свободе во всем его величии и великолепии: в костюме, в броне обычного человека, так что до сих пор он не видел, насколько тот держит себя в руках. 

Здесь же он был расслаблен, открыт, в хорошем расположении духа, он был дома.  
**Они были.**

Уилл сжал переносицу, прогоняя видение. Лучше бы Ганнибал показал ему, как он разделал Бенджамина Распайла по кускам и скормил совету филармонии. 

— Не знаю, — произнес он скрипуче и кашлянул, прочищая голос. — Спросите специалистов. 

Он вернулся к мытью полов, потому что это было всяко лучше, чем продолжать пялиться в пустоту.

— Где вы сейчас были, Уилл? — тихо спросил тот.

— Здесь. 

— Вы мне врете. Но пусть будет так. Скажете сами, когда будете готовы. 

— К чему?

— К моей помощи.

— Хотите помочь мне стать лучше, доктор? Как это сделала болезнь с той пациенткой? 

Выражение лица Лектера вдруг стало мягким, почти мечтательным с небольшой толикой грусти.

— Только если вы сами позволите. — Он откинулся на стул, смотря на него, полуприкрыв глаза. — Вижу ли я то, что есть на самом деле, или то, что хочу видеть?

Сердце Уилла пропустило удар, и в животе похолодело.

— Что?

Момент был упущен. Лектер закрыл глаза, и его лицо разгладилось, как стеклянное озеро. 

— Будьте добры, не выключайте свет еще пару часов. Мне хотелось бы закончить рисунок сегодня. 

Уилл кивнул и почему-то не сдвинулся с места, хотя его ждала еще большая часть коридора. Мэтью отправился на охоту, и к утру сюда могли явиться полицейские, чтобы всех опросить. С ними может прийти и Кроуфорд, и его балтиморские каникулы будут закончены. Он ведь пришел сюда получить ответы, так почему же он не в силах задать хотя бы один вопрос? Страх? 

— Я слышу, как вы думаете, Уилл. Спрашивайте.

— Почему вы выбрали США? Я имею в виду, после того, как закончили учиться в Париже.

Лектер несколько мгновений молчал, взвешивая что-то в уме.

— Я знал, что здесь смогу добиться нужного мне уровня жизни. И мне импонировала местная экономическая система, где я мог спрятать любое количество денег под разными именами. Приватность. Профессионализм. Амбициозность молодой страны, чей народ еще не задавлен столетиями войн и тирании. 

— Начните жизнь с чистого листа, — вспомнил Уилл один из слоганов дурацких компаний, продающих имидж страны за пять центов на упаковке с канцтоварами. 

Он думал, что доктор воспользуется моментом и спросит что-нибудь в ответ, но тот терпеливо ждал следующего вопроса. 

— И вы некоторое время преподавали в Вашингтоне в университете Джорджтауна. А вы когда-нибудь делали в лектории презентации… — Уилл поверить не мог, что спрашивает это, — …по каннибализму? 

Лектер замер, облизнул губы и слегка улыбнулся. Его голос прозвучал крайне самодовольно:

— Проводил.

— Я так и думал, — Уилл усмехнулся, буквально видя перед глазами лекцию со слайдами и отсылками к ритуалам аборигенов, и как свет проектора отсвечивал на лицах студентов-медиков. — А в конце вы их угостили закусками, которые сами же и приготовили.

Взгляд Лектера стал тяжелее, а дыхание глубже, как у зверя, почуявшего добычу.

— Паштет из печени в клюквенном желе. 

— Они ведь спрашивали, что за мясо?

— Да.

— И вы ответили? 

— Если я раскрою секрет, никто не станет это есть.

— Вы ведь никогда не прятались, так ведь?

— Лучше прятаться на самом виду, — тихо произнес он и медленно встал из-за стола. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, поглощая Уилла целиком. — Скажите, Уилл, вы знаете, какова разрушительная сила надежды? Она способна удержать умирающего на краю лишь каплей желанного. 

Его словно поймал прожектор. Сердце Уилла больно застучало о ребра, дыхание сперло в груди от напряжения во всем теле. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и у него начнется нехватка кислорода.

— Или заставить пилигрима пересечь тысячи километров, чтобы утолить жажду одним лишь взглядом. 

Лектер встал возле самого стекла.

— Ваша жажда утолена?

Уилл больно сглотнул, снял очки и тихо произнес: 

— Вы мне скажите.

Так они и стояли, молча смотря друг другу в глаза, когда громыхнула входная дверь, и громкий голос Чилтона разнесся по коридору сильным эхом:

— Проснись и пой! Проснись и пой, Ганнибал! — Доктор Чилтон вместе с двумя охранниками прошел к ним, как по подиуму, светясь от радости, и встал рядом с Уиллом, будто и не заметив его присутствия. — Не ожидали меня увидеть так поздно?

— Действительно. — Лектер успел сделать два шага назад и опустить на себя маску безразличия. 

— А я принес вам плохие новости. Несмотря на ваши старания, агент Ласс жива. Чего не скажешь о бедном Мэтью, которого вы за ней отправили. Какой раз вы терпите поражение, доктор? В третий? Пора бы уже смириться. 

Вместо того, чтобы отрицать свою вину, Лектер склонил голову на бок и спросил:

— Он мертв? 

— К моему сожалению. Иначе бы я его уволил и посадил в соседнюю с вами клетку. 

— Не жалейте, Фредерик. Вам и так придется несладко, когда журналисты узнают, что вы приняли его на работу, не проверив подлинность документов.

Чилтон поджал губы.

— Переживайте лучше за себя, Ганнибал. С сегодняшнего дня я забираю у вас все, что есть, пока мое настроение не улучшится. Мистер Тернер, — он повернулся к Уиллу и холодно улыбнулся, — проследите, чтобы доктору было комфортно. И не забудьте снять стульчак, он ему больше не понадобится. Ребята, — он махнул охранникам, — если доктор окажет сопротивление, не жалеть.

С этими словами он ушел, оставив двух охранников переглядываться между собой. Заходить в камеру первыми они явно не хотели. Лектер уловил их нерешительность и сладко улыбнулся.

— Прошу, проходите. Чувствуйте себя как дома. 

И подмигнул Уиллу.


	9. Chapter 9

Нэшнл Тетлер от 27 сентября 1978

Бирмингем и Атланта, мой дорогой друг. Бирмингем и Атланта.

Ты спрятался, как отшельник, пока весь мир все еще бьется в судорогах страданий. Агент А. была так добра, что показала мне обе четы в их новом, измененном образе. Должен отметить, смерть идет миссис Джакоби и миссис Лидс. А как тебе кажется? Скоро их станет намного больше. 

Ты уже видел фотографии детей в последнем номере? В этот раз мисс Лаундс превзошла саму себя, добыв сенсационный материал для газеты. Однако, боюсь, ее последняя заметка может принести ей некоторые проблемы. Она дразнит зверя, который все еще голоден.

Ты поможешь им поймать нашего мальчика? Или дождешься, пока следующая семья будет изменена во славу Красного Дракона? Мне интересно, окончена ли твоя спячка, потому что лично я собираюсь хорошенько повеселиться. 

твой,  
Г.

 

_Ганнибал,_

_Я не собираюсь возвращаться._

_ФБР, и агент Ласс в частности, вполне справится и без моей помощи с поимкой Зубной Феи. У меня теперь есть, о ком заботиться, и я не собираюсь рисковать их жизнями._

_Прощай._

_И не злись, что я живу дальше, но уже без тебя._

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 4 октября 1978 года

Мой дорогой,

Я не злюсь. Твое письмо принесло мне огромную радость, как и весть о том, что с тобой все в порядке и ты ведешь спокойную жизнь семьянина. Или не такую уж спокойную, как ты хочешь меня уверить. Может, самообман и помогает тебе вставать по утрам, я же никогда не врал тебе и врать не собираюсь. Если ты ждал другого, прошу прощения. 

Ты не поверишь, но я искренне надеялся, что ты сможешь оставить тьму и безумие позади. Я чувствую от бумаги чистый запах ребенка. Ты завел семью? Уверен, ты старался изо всех сил быть примерным отцом и мужем. 

Твоя супруга знает о твоем прошлом? Выбор подходящего момента для признания очень важен. Не слишком рано, чтобы она не отвергла тебя, и не слишком поздно, чтобы она не почувствовала себя преданной. Уже когда дата свадьбы была назначена, и вы делили постель и тепло на двоих, ты рассказал о своих демонах и поклялся, что они никогда не причинят вреда ни ей, ни ее ребенку. Твоя эмпатия — сильное и по-настоящему ужасающее оружие, мой друг. Поздравляю, эта ловля на живца прошла весьма успешно. 

Тьма все еще притягивает тебя, признайся. Иначе бы ты даже не увидел мое объявление в газете. Я был бы рад дать тебе свободу от наших с тобой уз, да, боюсь, не в силах, как и избавить от нашего вечного голода. Помнится, когда-то я тоже потерпел поражение в этой битве.

Интересно, что твои моральные принципы молчат. Думаешь, ты поступаешь честно по отношению к жене, читая это? Ты сожжешь газету? Ты будешь думать обо мне, пока ночью она будет лежать рядом? Я знаю ответы, но произнеси их вслух, чтобы ты был уверен, что все делаешь правильно и оно того стоит.

Мириам Ласс вышла из игры, и бедные невинные жители остались совсем без защиты. Что теперь? Мне интересно, лягут ли следующие жертвы нашего стеснительного друга на твою совесть, или ты продолжишь жить в дурмане самообмана? 

Я знаю, где его найти. Одно твое слово.

твой,  
Г.

 

5 октября 1981 год

На четвертый этаж больницы имени Джона Хопкинса он поднялся в просторном лифте, придерживая у груди букет цветов. Молодая медсестра глянула на него и улыбнулась, прежде чем выйти на этаж раньше вместе с пациентом в каталке. Возле палаты Мириам Ласс его встретил охранник. 

— Я Уилл Тернер. Она меня знает.

Охранник заглянул за дверь и, спросив разрешения, впустил Уилла в палату.

— Доброе утро, агент Ласс. — Женщина лежала на больничной койке с перебинтованной грудью и плечом и при его появлении слегка улыбнулась разбитыми губами. Пуля едва не задела легкое, и ей повезло, что медики приехали так быстро. — Я же говорил, будьте осторожнее.

— Я редко слушаю чужие советы, — прохрипела она и тяжело вздохнула. — Спасибо за цветы.

Уилл поставил букет в свободную вазу к остальным. Красные розы точно были от Джека, белые лилии от Аланы, он даже видел карточку, написанную ее почерком. Он специально следил за больницей, чтобы зайти после того, как схлынет основной поток посетителей. 

— Не за что. Если бы я распознал намеки Мэтью раньше, вам бы не пришлось лежать здесь. — Он встал возле окна, спрятав руки в карманы.

— Если бы не ваш поздний звонок, он бы убил меня прямо в постели.

— Боюсь, в этом есть и моя вина. Мои вопросы вчера могли натолкнуть его действовать быстрее. 

— Бросьте. Я теперь ваш должник.

— Дважды.

— Да, — она кивнула, — уже дважды. Как доктор Лектер? Расстроен тем, что я выжила в очередной раз?

— Доктор Чилтон забрал все его книги и рисунки. Расстроен? Вряд ли. Унижен? Кто знает. Сегодня его ждут допросы и новые обвинения.

— Он их не боится.

— Нет, — покачал головой Уилл. — Видели уже?

На ее прикроватном столике лежал свежий выпуск Нэшнл Тетлер под заголовком «БАФФАЛО БИЛЛ И ЕГО ОБЪЕЗЖЕННЫЕ ТЕЛКИ. НАЙДЕНА ПЯТАЯ ЖЕРТВА МАНЬЯКА». 

— Да. И зацепка по Фредерике Биммель зашла в тупик. Наши агенты обнаружили, что его зовут Джейм Гамб, они даже дружили. Мы выслали ориентировки по всем каналам, но он как сквозь землю провалился. — Она скривилась от боли в груди, прижав ладонь к одеялу. — Мы что-то упустили, и я не знаю, что. Бюро выкинуло меня из расследования на неделю, и в это время он сможет найти себе еще одну жертву. Черт! Ненавижу. 

Уилл услышал то, что ему нужно, подошел к Мириам и утешающе сжал ее руку.

— Запомните, вы не виноваты. Люди умирают каждый день, и вам просто физически не спасти каждого. 

Она зло глянула на него и выдернула ладонь.

— Вам откуда знать?

— Давным-давно я работал полицейским и был на вашем месте. Чувство вины чуть меня не убило. Вы и так пожертвовали ради службы многим: нормальными отношениями, семьей, собственной безопасностью. Поймите, Бюро как машина, которая все время требует топлива. Вам ее не накормить, Мириам. Только погибнете, стараясь. 

Они помолчали, а затем она сглотнула и устало прикрыла глаза.

— После того, как меня выпишут, можно я зайду к вам еще раз? Насчет дела. Обещаю, в этот раз будет все официально. 

— Конечно. До свидания, агент Ласс. Постарайтесь не умереть за эту неделю.

— Постараюсь, — Мириам слабо улыбнулась.

 

Когда он прибыл на работу, его вызвали в кабинет директора.

— Как наш главный пациент? 

— В полном здравии. — Уилл присел на стул напротив Чилтона, витая в своих мыслях и задумчиво осматривая его кабинет. — Хотите, чтобы я вернул ему книги?

— Нет, — тот покачал головой. — Я хочу, чтобы завтра ты и Барни оба были на смене. Ты понадобишься мне днем. 

— Что-то случилось? — вернувшись в реальность, Уилл заметил, что Чилтон нервно постукивал ручкой по столу от возбуждения. 

— Официальное заявление начнут крутить с шестичасовых новостей, но, я думаю, вам, мистер Тернер, я могу доверить информацию раньше. Пропала Кэтрин Мартин, дочь сенатора Мартин. Вчера она припарковала машину возле дома, но в квартиру так и не вошла. 

— Дочь сенатора Рут Мартин из штата Теннеси? — Уилл помнил ее по решительным выступлениям против женской дискриминации в сферах правопорядка. Кажется, в последние годы она даже добилась равной пенсии и полной оплаты декретного отпуска женщинам-офицерам. 

— Именно. — Чилтон буквально светился от радости, будто настало Рождество. 

— Это Баффало Билл?

— Девчонка полностью подходит под типаж его жертвы. Более того, соседи видели синий грузовик возле ее дома. 

— Плохие новости.

— Не для нас. — Чилтон сложил руки на столе в замок и наклонился вперед, напоминая продавца фальшивого золота на рынке. — Завтра с самого утра будь готов транспортировать Лектера в Мемфис, проинструктируете с Барни охрану, и будешь свободен до вечера. Оплата дополнительных утренних часов двойная. 

Уилл едва удержался, чтобы не спросить, а не идиот ли он? Ответ был очевиден.

— Сенатор Мартин хочет поговорить с Лектером?

— Еще нет. Она все еще верит агенту Джеку Кроуфорду и его команде, но я уже позвонил ей и предложил свои услуги. Зная ее, как только она в них разочаруется, то быстро возьмет дело в свои руки. 

— Думаете, он что-то знает?

— Не знаю, а уверен. Я слышал, о чем они говорили с агентом Ласс, он сказал, что у Баффало Билла двухэтажный дом. Он знает, где его найти.

Уилл устало потер веки, пока не выступили красные и черные пятна перед глазами. И почему Чилтон рассчитывал, что тот поделится информацией? И где гарантии, что это не будет развесная лапша на уши? Либо он совсем не понимал, кого держит на цепи, либо был слишком уверен в собственных силах. С Лектером оба варианта грозили серьезными последствиями.

Уилл сам хотел съездить в Теннеси, чтобы поговорить с родителями Фредерики Биммель, но Чилтон только что испортил ему все планы. Он посмотрел на директора — карие глаза, веснушки, красные пятна на щеках от близко расположенных к коже капилляров, и темно-красная шапочка волос, лежащая на голове, как дурацкий парик. Уилл не впервые думал о том, чтобы убить невинного человека, но впервые этому желанию было так трудно не поддаться. Глупость должна быть наказуема.

— Конечно. 

— Вот и прекрасно. Вы свободны, мистер Тернер.

 

Итак, ему оставалась в Балтиморе от силы пара дней, иначе он рисковал раскрыть свое прикрытие. Агент Ласс наверняка упоминала его имя при Алане или Джеке, кто-то из агентов очень скоро устроит ему визит, и тогда все кончится очень кроваво. На этот экстренный случай Уилл возил с собой в машине сумку с одеждой, паспортом и деньгами. Но сперва ему нужно было поговорить с Лектером. 

Вернувшись на смену, Уилл впервые ощутил на себе, что такое порхающие бабочки внизу живота. 

— Здравствуй, Алан.

Временная замена Мэтью — добрый и счастливый Алан — пациент из отделения хронических заболеваний с диагнозом гебефренической шизофрении, увидев Уилла, захлопал в ладоши. 

— Драсьте, мистер! Как ваши дела? Доктор говорит, всегда надо спрашивать, как дела. 

— Все в порядке. Тебя никто не обижал?

— Нет. Но мистер Миггз сегодня покакал перед своими гостями. Доктор был так зол, что связал его и оставил в камере, — Алан наклонился и добавил шепотом, — но там он снова обкакался. Его увели в ванну. 

— Понятно. Возвращайся к себе в комнату, Алан.

— Такточн!

Юноша утер слюни и с радостью побежал наверх, напевая какую-то мелодию, а Уилл тем временем переоделся в больничную одежду. Вскоре Барни вернулся, сдал ему смену и ушел. 

Десять вечера. Его вызвали помочь сделать инъекции буйным на втором этаже. Одиннадцать. Охранники наверху досмотрели матч по бейсболу и сделали обход. Двенадцать. Крики с потолка стихли. 

Час ночи. Уилл открыл глаза, вынырнув из успокаивающего леса своих мыслей, и пошел в раздевалку. Ящик Мэтью был вскрыт полицейскими еще утром, и дверца осталась нараспашку. Он взял ключи с бейджика, поднялся к охране, где на их посту в щитке вырубил нужные переключатели. Один охранник разгадывал кроссворд, другой смотрел шоу по телевизору, и, стоило ему показаться, они кинули на него взгляд и вернулись к своим занятиям. 

Уилл спустился вниз. Экран монитора показывал лишь помехи. Позади шкафчика с медикаментами он разъединил похожий на телефонный шнур. У него было около двух часов до следующего обхода. 

Пульс в ушах стучал, как барабаны войны, и, возможно, его ассоциация была даже слишком правильной. Собравшись с духом, он неспешно прошел к стеклянной камере и встал напротив. Лектер стоял к нему спиной, положив руку на пустой стол.

— Ты не торопился. 

— Хотел, чтобы в нашей беседе не было посторонних. 

— Камеры?

— Выключены. 

— Умный мальчик. — Ганнибал развернулся медленным, грациозным движением. Уилл задавил инстинктивное желание тут же сбежать, покачал головой и притворно вздохнул, снимая очки и убирая их в карман. Больше не было нужды в маскировке.

— Я ожидал более изощренного оскорбления. 

— Это не было оскорблением. Если припоминаешь, ты так и не назвал своего настоящего имени, — послышался мягкий упрек.

— Назвал. 

Ганнибал моргнул и коснулся кончиком языка верхней губы ровно посередине, словно попробовав воздух на вкус. 

— Уилл, — произнес он сильным, глубоким голосом, будто вложив не просто смысл, а множество смыслов, и все они переплелись друг с другом, как клубок змей. 

— Ганнибал. 

Лектер прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

— Из всех наших встреч, которые я сохраню в своем дворце памяти, я навсегда запомню этот момент и твой голос, произнесший мое имя.

Уилл знал, что их игра не будет честной, но неожиданно этот удар попал в самое сердце. Лектер знал его слишком хорошо.

— Я сомневался, что ты будешь мне рад. После стольких лет. 

— Напротив. Всего четыре года ожидания, чтобы увидеть тебя. Ничтожная цена, я был готов заплатить намного больше. — Он склонил голову с явным любопытством. — Ты попрощался со мной. Позволь спросить, что изменило твои планы?

— Абигейл.

— А-а. Наша девочка наконец-то с тобой связалась. Я уже давно не получал от нее писем, это потому что ты ее попросил?

— Да. Ты помог ей разыграть самоубийство.

— Всего лишь дал совет нуждающемуся.

— Ты мог сказать мне, — горько произнес Уилл. — Я бы никогда ее не выдал.

Ганнибал сложил руки за спиной и заметил более холодно:

— А ты мог доверять мне чуть больше, но что толку в сожалениях? Я обещал Абигейл, что ее тайна будет со мной в безопасности. Я обещал тебе, что твои секреты умрут вместе со мной. Я держу свое слово. 

Скрытые обвинения со вкусом вины. Уилл печально усмехнулся:

— В отличие от меня. Я так часто повторял в письмах «прощай», и вот я здесь. 

— И я очень этому рад. 

Уилл встретился с ним взглядом.

— Забавно. Я ни разу не слышал, чтобы ты открыто злился или радовался. Но сейчас я почему-то уверен, что ты сказал правду. 

— Я всегда говорил тебе только правду, Уилл.

— И талантливо недоговаривал.

Они некоторое время молчали. Письмо Абигейл два месяца назад свалилось на него как гром среди ясного неба. Это точно была она, ее почерк, марки из почтовой службы Парижа. Почему она доверилась Лектеру, а не ему? Почему она сбежала? Уилл знал ответы на свои вопросы. Они были семьей, а семья должна быть вместе, чего бы это ни стоило. Она захотела бы вытащить Ганнибала. Уилл бы на это не пошел. 

Он вздохнул и решил зайти с другого края:

— Как давно ты узнал?

— «Знать» не совсем верное слово. 

Лингвистические ловушки, в это он мог поиграть. Они улыбнулись друг другу, как акулы через аквариум.

— Ладно. И что меня выдало?

— Дело не в присутствии, дело — в дефиците. За сильной химией я не чувствовал запаха твоего тела. Ты не задавал вопросов. Не приходил ко мне. Не спрашивал никого обо мне. Ты был осторожен, и у меня не было доказательств, только лишь догадки. С тем же успехом тебя могли подослать ФБР или сам Чилтон, а я не действую наугад.

— Ты мог спросить… не знаю, что-нибудь провокационное. На что я бы точно среагировал, уверен, ты думал об этом. 

— Думал, — легко согласился тот.

— И?

— Я был слишком... _заинтересован_ в результате. — Ганнибал сделал несколько шагов к стеклу. — А как насчет тебя?

— Хочешь спросить, разочарован ли я?

— А ты разочарован?

Уилл окинул его внимательным взглядом, начав со статичных деталей: широкие прямые плечи, идеально ровная осанка, аккуратно уложенные волосы. Константа. То, как Ганнибал чуть склонил голову набок, как двигалось под кожей его адамово яблоко, как изгибались его губы, когда он говорил — вот, что на самом деле его интересовало. Динамика. Повторяющаяся мелодия движений, каждый раз с вплетением нового мотива, мелодия, которую не исполнить одинаково, даже если повторять раз за разом. 

Он не знал, сколько они молчали на этот раз, Ганнибал спокойно ждал его ответа, словно время для него не имело никакого значения. 

— Нет, — Уилл облизнул губы, чувствуя, как неохотно признание поднимается из его нутра, где лежало в темноте и покое. — Нет, не разочарован.

— Хорошо. — Лектер слегка расслабил плечи. 

Жар прилил к его щекам, и стало тяжелей дышать.

— Ты пришел меня убить, Уилл?

— Рассматриваю этот вариант.

Услышав ответ, Ганнибал изогнул губы в улыбке. Была ли она настоящей, он не мог сказать. 

— Есть какие-то сомнения?

— Скорее, вопрос в приоритетах. 

— Ах да, — вздохнул Лектер, вспомнив о несущественной детали. — Баффало Билл. Его еще ждет превращение из куколки в прекрасную бабочку. 

— Ты знал его раньше?

— Виделись. Один из пациентов приводил его ко мне на прием. Хочешь, чтобы я помог его поймать?

— А ты поможешь? — спросил он без особой надежды.

— А тебе разве не надо вернуться к своей семье? Они наверняка беспокоятся. — Ганнибал повернулся к нему спиной, словно у него тоже были другие дела, и он не собирался тратить ни свое, ни чужое время ради ерунды.

— Молли и Уолтер знают, что обо мне не надо волноваться. И они в безопасности.

Имена сделали свое дело, Ганнибал бросил на него взгляд через плечо.

— В безопасности от меня?

— Скорее от меня. Я не знаю их адреса, но мы иногда созваниваемся.

— Разумно. 

Лектер снова развернулся к нему лицом, но это была не победа, а начало нового раунда. Хищник заходил на второй круг рядом с наживкой, в роли которой выступал сам Уилл. Одно неверное движение, и его сожрут, не подавившись. 

При обычном раскладе он бы не стал напирать. Он долго и упорно торговался бы с Ганнибалом, пока цена не устроила бы обоих. Уилл не любил сослагательное наклонение: что есть, то есть.

— Хочешь воспользоваться мной, Уилл? 

— Твоими знаниями, если быть точным.

— И, получив их, выпорхнешь из этой клетки, оставив меня ни с чем? 

Уилл нахмурился и покачал головой, не понимая, куда он клонит:

— Я не буду устраивать твой побег, если ты об этом. 

Раздался странный, низкий звук, который он ожидал услышать меньше всего и в котором с удивлением признал смех. Ганнибал потешался над ним. 

— Ох, Уилл. Между мной и свободой семь дверей. Три из них хорошо охраняются. Даже если ты будешь на моей стороне, нас обоих наверняка пристрелят. Я не хочу умирать, а ты? 

— Тогда чего ты хочешь?

Стоя от него на расстоянии руки, Уилл с ужасом заметил, как зрачки Ганнибала расширились. 

— А какая цена будет для тебя приемлемой? Как насчет тех, кого ты любишь? Сердце обожаемой Молли с белыми бобами? Мозги Уолтера с гарниром из грибов в сливочном соусе? Потереть сверху сыр, сбрызнуть сливочным маслом и запечь в духовке, м-мм. Ты принесешь их, Уилл? 

Он нервно сглотнул, и Ганнибал, повернув голову к одному из отверстий в стеклянной перегородке, сделал глубокий вдох. 

— Мой дорогой, твой страх пахнет как кислое выдержанное вино. Ты правильно поступил, отпустив их. Обычным людям рядом с нами не место. — Он просмаковал запах и уставился на него абсолютно черными глазами. — Моя цена ты.

— Что я? 

Ганнибал перевел взгляд сначала на дверь в свою камеру, а затем снова уставился на него в упор. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я… — его сердце забилось как сумасшедшее, а в горле пересохло. Уилл тяжело сглотнул. — Хочешь, чтобы я зашел? — Ганнибал все еще сохранял молчание, смотря на него голодными глазами. — Зачем? Чтобы… съесть меня? Или изуродовать, как ту медсестру? 

— А это имеет значение? — В это мгновение он сделал шаг вперед, а Уилл — шаг назад. Слитно в неведомом танце. Будто они были на одной волне и двигались вместе, не задумываясь. Лектер улыбнулся шире. — Или наш Джейми найдет себе другую телку, чтобы освежевать на лоскуты. Тебе решать, Уилл. Тик-так, тик-так.

Он попробовал возразить:

— Завтра я мог бы...

— Нет, Уилл. Сейчас. Это не сделка на рынке за медяк, ты либо принимаешь мое предложение, либо нет. 

— Чтобы ты убил меня?!

— Вполне возможно. Но разве не в этом все веселье? — он улыбнулся. — Не изображай из себя труса, Уилл. Выбор делается человеком в первые же секунды на эмоциях. Это уже потом подключается левое полушарие и пытается здраво его обосновать. 

Ощущения в животе были, словно его собиралось стошнить прямо на пол. Уилл прикрыл на секунду глаза и вздохнул, признавая поражение. Гостеприимно приглашая его внутрь, Лектер показал рукой на дверь.

Разум Уилла буквально кричал о том, что это очень-очень плохая идея, и все же он достал электронный ключ, провел по магнитному замку и ввел код. Дверь слегка пшикнула, и он замер, удерживая небольшую щель. 

— Ты же не попытаешься выйти?

— Зачем? Когда ты войдешь, все, что мне нужно, будет здесь. 

Спокойствие Лектера было обманчиво. Еще вчера, когда охранники выносили книги и рисунки из камеры, один из них оказался слишком близко, и тот молниеносно дернулся в его сторону в попытке укусить. Забыв о наморднике доктора, охранник чуть не обмочился.

— Уилл, — терпеливо напомнил о себе Лектер, и он кивнул.

— Да, ладно. Черт.

Не успев задуматься о последствиях, он зашел, оставив дверь открытой, и замер, приготовившись выскочить обратно в любой момент. Никаких резкий движений, никакого молниеносного нападения. Ганнибал снова рассмеялся. 

— Присаживайся, пожалуйста. 

— Спасибо, я постою. 

— Уилл, прошу, — он еле слышно вздохнул, призывая терпение. — Мы с тобой взрослые люди. 

Ганнибал обошел камеру по дальней стороне и выдвинул для него стул. Подойти по собственному желанию, да еще и повернуться спиной? 

— Ага, хорошая попытка.

Вместо стула Уилл выбрал край тюремной койки и присел. Теперь их разделяло шагов десять. Ганнибал выглядел изрядно позабавленным, пока устраивался напротив.

— Как пожелаешь. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Уилл открыл рот от удивления:

— Это не тебя могут съесть за первое же грубое слово.

— Скажи мне честно, ты правда думаешь, что я причиню тебе вред?

— Если тебя вынудить, — осторожно ответил Уилл, и Лектер обхватил колено в замок, напоминая учителя нерадивого ученика. 

— Ты собираешься меня вынудить?

— Нет.

— Тогда о чем переживать? 

— Я не понимаю, что тебе от меня нужно. — Он махнул рукой на окружающую их камеру. — Здесь. Чтобы я почувствовал себя на твоем месте? 

Ганнибал перестал улыбаться, но его взгляд оставался мягким и спокойным.

— То, чего я от тебя хочу, ты можешь дать мне только по своей воле. Твое доверие. 

— А если я не захочу тебе его давать?

— Хочешь. Поэтому ты здесь, где тебя могут поймать охранники, если им вдруг придет в голову сходить на обход раньше.

Уилл сжал челюсти, понимая, что спорить бесполезно. Они оба будут знать, что он лжет, его поступки говорили сами за себя.

— Я скажу тебе, как найти Джейми, но чуть позже. У меня все еще есть некоторые вопросы. Ответь, если не сложно, когда ты убил первый раз? 

— Это долгая история.

— У меня много времени.

Уилл нахмурился:

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я сидел тут и рассказывал о своем прошлом, как на приеме психотерапевта?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, как другу, — исправил его Лектер.

— Господи, ладно. — Он провел ладонью по лицу. — Где-то за год до первого письма. Я жил в Луизиане, меня повысили до детектива убойного отдела, дали напарника. Затем в городе объявился серийный маньяк по прозвищу Дровосек.

— Он убивал топором?

— Да. Жертвы — женщины, от двадцати до тридцати, нападения происходили ночью. Он писал нам в участок, издевался, угрожал, называл себя демоном из ада. 

— Поклонник Джека Потрошителя, я полагаю.

— Я тоже так подумал. Мы проверили всех столяров, плотников, строительные компании на случаи агрессии к женщинам. Я много пил в то время, вместе с галлюцинациями не очень хорошее сочетание. Меня не покидала мысль, что Дровосек дал нам все подсказки, а я просто их не видел, и однажды ноги принесли меня к одной из больших строек, к бару на углу. 

— Что-то выдало его. Что?

Уилл закрыл глаза и словно оказался той ночью на пристани. Свет фонарей. Смех из бара. Пьяные прохожие. Женщина, изображенная на вывеске. 

— Музыка. — Он открыл глаза. — Джаз. Он упомянул Оливера Кинга в одном из писем. Самое ужасное было не то, что я нашел его в этом чертовом баре с первого раза, а то, что, когда я зашел, я был им. Я смотрел на женщин его глазами. Я всерьез думал, чтобы убить одну из них в подворотне. Мы вышли в переулок, но я не смог спустить курок, так что неудивительно, что он всадил мне нож в плечо и сбежал.

Лектер кивнул своим мыслям.

— Ты оказался слишком вовлечен. Твое внутреннее «я» было слишком слабым, и чужие желания мгновенно захватывали твои мысли. Для тебя его убийство было равносильно самоубийству. Почему ты не сдал его полиции, а убил сам? 

Уилл тяжело вздохнул, вспомнив крики напарника и обжигающее чувство стыда.

— Две недели спустя он убил девушку лет шестнадцати. Чернокожую. Ее единственную нашли с венком цветов на голове. Я пролежал с ней в обнимку в морге около пяти часов на одной каталке. Я… — Уилл сделал судорожный вдох. — Когда меня нашли, то лишили значка за подозрение в некрофилии, тогда и началась моя долгая дорога по психиатрам. 

— Когда ты убил его, ты почувствовал освобождение? Что он там, мертвый, а ты живой? 

— Да, — Уилл признался, и будто камень свалился с его плеч. 

— И каково это было?

— Лучше всего, что я когда-либо чувствовал за всю мою жизнь. Я был я, и больше никто. 

Ганнибал задумчиво провел пальцами по губам.

— Как думаешь, ты почувствуешь то же самое, убив меня?

Уилл покачал головой. 

— Сейчас я знаю, кто я. И также знаю, кто ты. И я знаю, что ты убиваешь не только из-за человеческой грубости. Это было бы слишком просто. Все именитые психиатры говорят, что тебя бесит грубость, потому что ты сам себе ее не позволяешь, но это не так. 

— Неужели? — Лектер улыбнулся, оголив зубы.

— Тебе просто нравится убивать. И в жертвы ты выбираешь тех, без кого мир, по-твоему, станет только лучше. Браконьеры, коммерсанты, политики, люди, которые не видят красоту жизни. Не ценят ее. — Уилл сделал еще один глубокий вдох, думая, что они были похожи. Слишком похожи. — Ты и так все это знаешь, зачем я тебе рассказываю?

— Потому что я попросил. И потому что ты хочешь быть услышанным и понятым. Не надо стыдиться собственных чувств, — мягко произнес тот. — Вспомни себя шесть лет назад. Мог ли ты представить, что когда-нибудь у тебя будут отношения с женщиной? Что она доверит тебе своего ребенка? Был ли способен на отношения человек, который пролежал с трупом пять часов? 

— Шутишь, что ли? Я с людьми-то не мог разговаривать, не то что довести дело до секса.

— Настоящая проверка это не секс, Уилл. Назови самое страшное табу в человеческом обществе.

Уилл ухмыльнулся, чувствуя вызов:

— Каннибализм? 

— Одно из, но не самое страшное, — ответил Ганнибал, не моргнув и глазом. — Еще варианты?

— Инцест. Растление малолетних. Некрофилия. Не знаю, — Уилл пожал плечами. 

Ганнибал встал со стула и, прежде чем сделать шаг, уточнил:

— Могу я подойти? 

Уилл тоже поднялся с койки, только сейчас поняв, что все это время был удивительно расслаблен. После секунды на размышление, он кивнул. Лектер подошел к нему практически вплотную, его лицо было спокойно, а тон напоминал преподавательский, будто они изучали новый урок.

— Самое страшное табу, и самое парадоксальное, это не половой акт, не насилие и даже не убийство. — Ганнибал медленно положил теплую ладонь ему на шею, устроив большой палец под самым ухом. Уилл дернулся, и мурашки пробежались вдоль позвоночника, чудом он остался на месте. — Это близость, Уилл.

— Я бы поспорил, — он нервно хохотнул. — Ласку я переживу, а вот смерть вряд ли.

Голос Ганнибала упал до шепота.

— Нет, Уилл. Не переживешь. 

Уилл еще улыбался, когда чужие руки обхватили его, но стоило ему ощутить тепло объятий и коснуться грудью сильного тела, и он уставился перед собой невидящим взглядом.

Это был не страх, а скорее временный шок от ощущений. Ганнибал все так же держал одну руку у него на шее, другой обхватил его за поясницу и прижался к шее еле теплой, гладкой щекой.

— Закрой глаза, Уилл. 

Он не понимал, что происходит. От неловкости у него горели щеки, уши и даже лоб, и он не знал, куда пристроить руки — спина Ганнибала казалась наиболее безопасным местом. Уилл с трудом сглотнул и закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на своем пульсе в висках. Шум крови приглушил тянущую боль в груди и животный страх, умоляющий немедленно это прекратить.

— Все хорошо. — Ганнибал стал поглаживать его по спине. — Все в порядке. 

— Мне не три года, я ни обо что не ударялся, и мне не нужно утешение, — непроизвольно огрызнулся Уилл, боль в груди усиливалась с каждым прикосновением, а горло сжалось. 

Лектер не обратил на его грубость никакого внимания:

— Разве утешение нужно только детям? Или при физической боли? Это естественная потребность — хотеть и получать ласку. Ты чувствуешь себя некомфортно?

— Обнимаясь с серийным убийцей? 

— Позволь напомнить, ты тоже серийный убийца, Уилл. Объятия тебе неприятны?

Уилл почувствовал себя еще глупее и вздохнул. Если это то, что Лектеру нужно взамен информации о Баффало Билле, что ж, так тому и быть.

— Нет, Ганнибал. Ты вполне обнимателен.

— Хорошо, — произнес спокойный голос. — Тогда отпусти чувство вины за то, что наслаждаешься этим.

— Я не…

— Уилл. — Ганнибал слегка повернул голову, и теплое дыхание коснулось его щеки. — Ты тоже очень обнимателен, как ты выразился. И ты не обязан держать руки только на моей талии, если хочешь.

Уилл рассмеялся, напряжение выходило из его тела, как воздух из до упора надутого шара. Он прижался в ответ, положив ладони ему на лопатки. 

— Меня никогда не выпустят отсюда, Уилл. И я очень рад, что ты меня навестил. Твое прикосновение — первое за шесть долгих лет, принесшее мне радость. Это был очень щедрый подарок с твоей стороны, я его ценю. Именно поэтому, когда сегодня вечером ты придешь домой, я хочу, чтобы ты не искал себе оправдания. Ни за то, что не убил меня, ни за наши разговоры. Ни за это, — Ганнибал мягко коснулся его виска губами, и Уилл прильнул к нему, позволив им обоим остаться так ненадолго. — Ты сделаешь это для меня, Уилл?

— Да. 

Он посмотрел ему в глаза, и за фасадом острого, как нож, разума, спокойствия и вечного голода для него словно открылась совсем другая дверь. Что-то, что другие всегда прятали от Уилла, боясь, что он уничтожит бившееся за ней живое, горячее сердце. Иногда оно билось слабо, еле слышно, а иногда с громом и набатом, раздирая грудь изнутри. 

Он помнил это ощущение с отцом. С Аланой, а затем с Молли Уилл видел лишь свет из-под этой двери, так и не узнав, каково это — нежиться в его тепле. Для него Ганнибал открыл ее нараспашку, и сработали законы физики тел: два предмета с похожими волнами и колебаниями попали в резонанс и усилили амплитуду до максимума. 

Уилл задержал дыхание.

— Джейм Гамб портной. Это все, что тебе понадобится.


	10. Chapter 10

Нэшнл Тетлер от 7 октября 1981

ГАННИБАЛ-КАННИБАЛ СБЕЖАЛ ИЗ ТЮРЬМЫ

По последним данным Ганнибал Лектер, так же известный как Чесапикский Потрошитель, на счету которого девять только официально известных жертв, сбежал из изолятора временного содержания в штате Теннеси. Туда его поместили по запросу сенатора Рут Мартин для помощи в расследовании убийств маньяка по кличке Баффало Билл.

По словам доктора Чилтона, директора больницы особо опасных преступников в городе Балтиморе, он настаивал на собственном персонале. «Мы держали Лектера шесть лет, но сенатор Мартин решила, что справится с ним сама и отказалась сотрудничать. Результаты ее некомпетентности на лицо. Теперь нам всем угрожает опасность.»

Напомним, что не далее как два дня назад Баффало Билл, или Джейм Гамб, похитил дочь сенатора Мартин прямо возле дома. Агент ФБР Мириам Ласс, которая вела это дело, находится в больнице после нападения Мэтью Брауна, работавшего санитаром в больнице самого доктора Чилтона. 

«У него было идеальное резюме», — прокомментировал доктор. — «И он отработал в моем заведении три полных года без единого нарекания. Я предупреждал, что Лектер — чудовище, и с ним требуются дополнительные меры предосторожности, но меня никто не слушал. Из-за постоянных переработок он наверняка залез парню в голову и перемешал все словно ложкой». 

Доктор Ганнибал Лектер содержался в Мемфисе на третьем этаже суда. Во время ужина связь с обоими охранниками прервалась, раздались выстрелы. Поднявшись наверх, оперативная группа обнаружила Дюка Остби в виде чудовищного орла под потолком, видимо, в насмешку над символом свободы Соединенных Штатов Америки. 

(фото Дюка Остби с пропуска; фото Дюка Остби, привязанного простыней к решетке камеры)

Второго охранника по имени Луис Джонсон нашли изуродованным на полу и тут же отправили в Госпиталь Святого Франциска, но скорая до места назначения так и не доехала. Самого Луиса, в этот раз настоящего, обнаружили на крыше лифта в форме заключенного. Он был уже мертв.

Комментарии близких погибших охранников, а так же полное интервью доктора Фредерика Чилтона читайте на развороте 5-6 стр под заголовком «Я БОЮСЬ ЗА СВОЮ ЖИЗНЬ». 

 

Нэшнл Тетлер от 14 октября 1981

«ЧУДЕСНОЕ СПАСЕНИЕ ИЗ ЛАП БАФФАЛО БИЛЛА»

10 октября в Штате Огайо возле 22 шоссе, ведущего в небольшой городок Бельведер, на заправку выбежала девушка в грязных лохмотьях. Тобби Свон дежурил ночную смену и сначала испугался, что на бедняжку напали, но все оказалось гораздо хуже.

«Она кричала о помощи не переставая. Я вызвал полицию, а затем напоил ее водой и накормил. Казалось, она не ела целую вечность, запихивала в себя как сумасшедшая. Волосы паклей, вся в земле, я ее даже сразу не узнал», — рассказал нам мистер Свон.

Это оказалась Кэтрин Мартин, пропавшая еще 4 октября из Мемфиса, штат Теннеси. Почти неделю маньяк держал ее в яме в доме некой миссис Липпман, которая подрабатывала швеей в торговом центре «Ричард», затем, по официальной версии, уехала во Флориду, где и скончалась. Никаких фактических подтверждений, что миссис Липпман действительно покидала границы штата, не обнаружили. Все ее имущество передалось некоему Джеку Гордону, проживавшему в ее доме, которым и оказался Джейм Гамб, более известный, как Баффало Билл.

Полиция Джейма Гамба в доме не нашла. Куда исчез Гамб и почему освободил Кэтрин — неизвестно, ФБР проводит расследование.

Вот что нам удалось узнать от самой Кэтрин, которая сейчас находится под охраной в реабилитационном центре Вудроу Вилсон:

«У него был громкий звонок в подвал, чтобы слышать, если кто-то пришел. Он разговаривал с кем-то наверху, затем раздался сильный грохот. Пару минут спустя кто-то посветил на меня фонариком, но я не смогла разглядеть лицо. Кажется, у меня спросили «Ты в порядке?», а затем что-то попало мне в бедро, вроде дротика, и я отключилась. В следующий раз, когда я очнулась, я уже лежала возле дороги.»

ФБР отказывается комментировать произошедшее, но наши внутренние источники полагают, что в этой истории замешано еще одно лицо. Этот человек не только свершил самосуд над Баффало Биллом, но и удерживал Гейба Ройса в доме поблизости Вулф Треп. Напомним, что мистера Ройса считали погибшим в своем доме от рук Мэтью Брауна, убийцы и фаната Ганнибала Лектера. Сейчас мужчина находится в реанимации из-за сильной потери веса и многочисленных травм челюсти.

Может ли так быть, что Браун действовал не один, и пора ли объявлять о наборе в клуб фанатов каннибала? ФБР изъяло все вещи Ганнибала Лектера из госпиталя, подозревая, что в его переписке кроются ответы на эти вопросы.

Итак, Балтимор снова в центре криминальных событий. Подробности дел вы можете прочитать в наших прошлых номерах и на страницах 2-3, где для вас подготовлен эксклюзивный репортаж прямо с места событий. 

 

20 октября 1981 год

В каждом новом доме его любимым местом был гараж. Он знал, что и где лежит, и зачем каждая поверхность. Масла в шкафу, инструменты на доске и в ящике, станок, строительный и садовый инвентарь, одежда, ведра, жестяная мелочь, расфасованная по коробкам. Он провел в таком же гараже половину детства, и неудивительно, что чувствовал себя здесь в безопасности в компании пятилитрового Меркури Меркуизера на 220 лошадиных сил. Гарантия старичка кончилась еще лет пять назад, хозяин использовал его осторожно, и потому Уиллу понадобилось лишь смазать все восемь цилиндров и направляющие, чтобы двигатель не слишком гудел при работе. 

На сегодня работа была сделана, и он, оставив перчатки в коробке с инструментами и выключив свет, вернулся в дом. Услышав его шаги, навстречу Уиллу выбежал маленький пудель, радостно виляя хвостом. 

— Никто про тебя не забыл, Прелесть. — Наклонившись, он погладил собаку по мягкой шерсти и прошел на кухню. Пудель, цокая коготками по полу, побежал следом.

Полчаса Уилл потратил на мясную похлебку для собаки и еще минут двадцать, пока разогрел в духовке остатки рыбы. По крайней мере, теперь он готовил, а не ел полуфабрикаты.

Уилл поужинал вместе с собакой и вымыл посуду и ее миску. Время приближалось к семи вечера, и он зашел в закрытую комнату в конце коридора. Пудель забежал следом, тут же запрыгнул на кровать и возбужденно обнюхал бывшего хозяина. 

Уилл присел рядом и, положив руку мужчине на шею, стал считать пульс. Пятьдесят шесть. Он поправил женскую ночнушку, задравшуюся до бедра, и прикрыл его простыней. Скоро нужно будет снова мыть его длинные золотистые волосы. Прелесть воспользовалась моментом и, забравшись Гамбу на живот, проскулила. 

Гамб услышал Прелесть и вяло открыл глаза. Уилл нежно заправил прядь волос ему за ухо и мягко улыбнулся:

— Уже вечер. Доктор Лектер обещал приехать к семи, надеюсь, ничто его не задержит.

Гамб что-то высоко простонал. Транквилизатор расслабил все его мышцы, в том числе и язык. Уилл улыбнулся при мысли, что они с Ганнибалом наконец увидятся, хотя его еще не отпустил призрак стыда за предыдущую встречу. Он должен был знать, что Лектер никогда и ничего не делал просто так. Только вернувшись домой, Уилл обнаружил, что тот вытащил у него из кармана очки, пока они обнимались.

— Знаю, тебе пришлось нелегко, но я правда не могу помочь тебе преобразиться. Не так, как требуется. Но он сможет. 

Смирился ли Гамб со своим пленом или нет, было непонятно, из-за лекарств его сознание было слишком далеко от Уилла, где-то в безбрежном море спокойствия. Уилл наклонился к его уху и прошептал:

— Обещаю, сегодня, дорогая, ты станешь самой красивой. На этот раз в своей собственной коже. 

Гамб расслабленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
